


Love is a beautiful pain

by 699Spiritualgamer799



Category: BioShock 1 & 2 (Video Games)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Adopted Children, Atlas (BioShock) is Not Frank Fontaine, Atlas (BioShock) is Real, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Impregnation, Kidnapping, M/M, Miscarriage, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/699Spiritualgamer799/pseuds/699Spiritualgamer799
Summary: (OK SO BEFORE Y'ALL READ I AM USEING JACKS BIOSHOCK 1 DESIGN WITH THE BROWN HAIR IF YOU START THE GAME AND LET IT PLAY YOU WILL SEE A DUDE THAT'S JACK.) Sorry for the caps. (Atlas catches feelings for Jack and decides to take him to his headquarters however Atlas has a short temper and Jack isn't sure he loves Atlas or not. Will they work through it or will Atlas lose control with himself? Jack dosen't return feelings for Atlas (at first or never) will he be able to escape Atlas and make it back to above rapture or will he stay trapped in rapture? Read to find out. I'm bad a summaries but this angst and some fluff (I don't own bioshock or its characters. The only thing i own is the writing.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon😀. I love to know what my readers are thinking so feel free to comment.

Atlas watched through the cameras from his headquarters as he sighed. "Do you ever talk lad? It's like talking to a wall. You know that don't you?" Jack just kept walking as his facial expression turned to something of annoyance. Atlas noticed this annoyance was getting to him "Lad, I saw that sigh that you just gave me." Jack looked around confused as he drifted into his thoughts ignoring Atlas "is he watching me somehow? Where?" Atlas laughed at how agitated he got "Lad, I'm watching you from the camera. Look around, why not say hello." Jack looked at the camera then looked away as he started walking towards his mission again, he had to restore trees in Arcadia. Atlas put his hand on his forehead "Do I really have to say would you kindly to get him to say hello." Atlas began speaking again "Boyo, Would you kind-" he stopped talking when saw Jack return in front of the camera with paper and blood on his fingers. Jack smiled as he wrote "Hi Atlas" on the paper, he held it up to the camera as he smiled. Atlas smiled back forgetting Jack couldn't see him, he had to admit the boy was cute, almost easy to fall for. Atlas tone was clearly happy "Hello lad, where'd ya get blood from" Jack pointed to the splicer that he just killed as he smiled. Atlas had never actually looked at his face before, Atlas blushed upon seeing his brown hair and slim body. Atlas suddenly felt feelings he had never felt before his thoughts taking over as he became quiet "Jack, that lad is something special. Nice body pretty face, it's been so long since I've seen something or someone like that. Hold on lad I'll be coming for ya soon." Jack threw a rock at the camera after he started to become concerned when Atlas didn't say anything recently, Atlas jumped startled by the sudden bang. He looked angrily at the camera however, his feelings of anger melted when he saw Jack holding the paper back up to the camera. Atlas read as he smiled "Atlas, are you okay? You usually give me tips on new ways of killing splicers. Or you tell me lad, be careful when coming near big daddies." Atlas laughed "I'm okay, no need to worry about me yet. Deal with yourself lad, Stop standing still im fine." Jack nodded and began his mission again. 

Atlas began talking again what seemed like hours for Jack but it had only been twenty minutes. Atlas smirked "maybe this will get him to talk" he cleared his throat "So Lad, ever think about kids between me and you?" Jack stopped and looked at the camera with confusion clear in his expression, he brought the paper back up to the camera. Atlas felt defeated as he read "I trust you Atlas, I just don't want kids with you. I've never seen your face and I'm thinking you like my looks because you started acting weird after I smiled at the camera." Atlas sighed "Alright boyo, your correct. I do like your looks so how about when I come to get you we talk more about that?" Jack gasped in surprise "I-I" he couldn't find the words which didn't matter considering he never talked. Atlas fell out of his chair in surprise "BOYO, YOU TALKED! YOUR NOT A MUTE, THIS IS AMAZING. YOUR BEST PAL ATLAS WON'T BE TALKING TO A WALL NO MORE. RIGHT BOYO?" Jack shook his head yes as he wrote "Yes, you will be talking to a wall still". Atlas felt annoyance so he faked hurt "Lad, you really put hurt in my heart. You're ignoring me after I'm helping you survive. I see how it is, don't ask me for help no more with ammo when you need it." Jack looked annoyed as he wrote again "I never asked before you did it on your own" Atlas didn't respond, he just got back in his chair and watched the cameras again.

Atlas watched Jack as he felt his heart beat speed up "That boy is going to be mine. I'll come get him soon. If he dies anytime soon I'll meet him at his respawn point. I can't wait to see if he makes any noise when he sees me." Atlas looked at the camera and smiled, he stopped upon realizing that he was falling for Jack. Atlas laughed "It's been awhile since I've felt this way. I'm sorry Lad, but you'll be coming with me even if I have to use the WYK command. I'd like to avoid using it though, I'd hate to make you obey me when we get serious" Jack looked at the Camera and put up a sign "Did you say something? I wasn't paying attention." Atlas laughed with a sadistic grin "No love, I didn't say anything" Jack ignored the love comment, maybe Atlas just got love and lad mixed up. Atlas began thinking of everything that he could do when they met in person "Lad, are you a virgin? I'd love to show you the ropes of sexual performance" Jack shook his head yes as he covered his ears, he for sure didn't want the sex talk from Atlas. Atlas laughed upon seeing Jack cover his ears "Your to die for Lad. Just wait, soon enough." Jack was confused "what was he waiting for and what was soon? Atlas had to have been drunk he never speaks like this. It's best to just ignore him right now." Atlas continued rambling on, he grew enraged when he realized that Jack was ignoring him "BOYO! WERE YOU IGNORING ME? IF NOT REPEAT OR WRITE BACK WHAT I JUST SAID! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I GAVE YOU AN ORDER DO IT NOW!" Jack flinched, he didn't like that Atlas was yelling. He wasn't used to being yelled at for some reason it made tears prick in his eyes as he began writing. He held his paper up as he looked down, Atlas was growing more angered with each letter on that paper "Atlas, I'm sorry I didn't pay attention. Please don't yell." Atlas made himself calm down "Would you kindly look at the camera" Jack looked at the camera as he wiped his tears, Atlas wanted to lick the tears off his face but he couldn't yet. He sighed "Its okay Lad, I was just saying be careful around that big daddy. I don't want you getting hurt or dying, I didn't mean to yell or make you cry. I'm sorry, I truly am." Jack wiped his tears and smiled, Atlas felt reassured that he felt better because he immediately started walking near the beehives to collect honey for the cure of Arcadia. Atlas began speaking "Why did my yelling make you cry when getting shot and drilled by big daddies didn't have affects other than screams or grunts of pain?" Jack wrote again "Because I trust you, and it hurts to be yelled at by someone who is hard to piss off. You've never yelled before so you caught me off guard". Atlas sighed "Oh, I understand that. I'm sorry love, I'll try harder next time." Jack nodded in agreement with Atlas.


	2. Parental tendency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape in this chapter and some fluff. Chapter 3 coming soon😀. Jack adopts a daughter, Atlas dosen't agree with it fully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like my fic so far😀. If sensitive to rape please skip the 2nd paragraph or don't read this chapter at all😀.

Jack collected all of the components for the tree cure in Arcadia, while making his way back he saw a litter sister he knew he had to rescue her. He switched his weapon to his grenade launcher and immediately started firing grenade after grenade at the big daddy. After lots of explosive shots the big daddy collapsed upon the fluid that now left its body, his little sister cried at his corpse "No, Mr.B". Jack approached her calmly not wanting to traumatize her anymore than she might already be, he smiled as he picked her up placing his hand on her forehead to rescue her. After the rescue Jack smiled at her as he walked her to the vent hand and hand, once they arrived he waited for her to go in but she just climbed closer to him. He ruffled her hair as he kneeled down to her level, he pulled out a sign "Go on, it's not safe out here. You'll be safer in your vent" She frowned as he hugged him "I don't want to go, I want to stay with you. It's safer with you. Can I stay?" Jack tried to say no but she looked so hopeful so he had to nod his head yes. She smiled as he picked her up, Atlas stared at the camera with a stunned expression on his face "Did he really just do that? Is he out of his mind? He must be clearly. A mission has no place for a child." He cleared his throat as he began speaking "Lad, what're you doin with that child? You know it isn't safe for her. Just go return her back where she belongs." Jack shook his head no as he wrote on the paper for her to read aloud. She smiled as she began reading "He says that you need to understand that I want to keep her. I can keep her safe just fine, I'll show you I can do it. I can do both, Atlas just work with me on this ok?" Atlas sighed "Fine, but you're going to have to figure out how to make it work. I ain't a babysitting company Boyo." Jack looked frustrated as he wrote again, once finished she took the paper to read "You don't watch her anyway Atlas. You stay where you are as I do the work." Atlas was going to lose his temper by that remark "LAD, I WATCH OUT FOR YOU ALL THE TIME. IT ISN'T LIKE I JUST LEAVE YOU ALONE. IF YOU THINK BRINGING ON A KID IS A GOOD MOVE THEN GO AHEAD AND TRY. WOULD YOU KINDLY RETURN TO ARCADIA AND PUT THE DAMN CURE IN THE MACHINE." Jack didn't respond to Atlas instead he just hugged the kid closer to him. 

Jack arrived back in Arcadia, he was suspicious of everything because he hadn't heard or seen one splicer or anything. Jack had the kid read out a message to Atlas "Can you give me a perimeter check? I don't know where anything or anyone is but it's too quiet." Atlas heard her voice reading the message but he was still mad so he turned his radio off along with the t.v's "Good luck getting by without me Boyo." Jack shrugged it off "It'll be ok, I don't need help. I've managed just fine and I have a child to protect now so her and the mission is what matters now." She looked at him with curiosity, "What can I call you? Do you want me to call you dad or no? Is the man on the radio your husband? I'm hungry can we find food?" Jack looked at her as he smiled, he felt happy with her and comfortable enough to talk. "You can call me Jack or Dad. The man on the radio is Atlas, he is a good friend. We'll get food at the circus of value. I'll buy you something ok?" She smiled happily "Ok dad, I thought you couldn't talk? Why did you have me read signs?" He laughed "Well I just feel comfortable enough to talk." He put her down so he could buy the food, he wasn't expecting the sudden impact of being held down by six houdini splicers. Jack looked around eagerly to see her, he found her hiding in the nearby vent. He smiled in relief that she was ok, the splicers started smelling Jack "I could of swore this one had an Adam factory. He smells good. I've never seen such a pretty face before around here. Well boys, let's have our way with him. He isn't protesting." The splicers began taking each of Jack's weapons making sure he couldn't fight back by holding a gun to his head. Jack's heartbeat was frantic "Where is Atlas? I need him now more than ever. He was right I need him. What are they meaning by have their way with me?" Jack suddenly realized what they meant when they started removing his shirt, he couldn't stop his mind from having an overload with thoughts instead of trying to get away. "They have a gun to my head, Atlas is nowhere to be found at all. Oh god this child will be forced to watch this please no. I don't want this, anything but this." The splicer ran his tongue against Jack's shivering body "Oh you'll be my bitch for sure. You taste so good, you'll taste even better in your other parts. I'm going to get you pregnant, we all are. We'll keep you as our sex slave" they removed the gun from his head because his wrist were tied together. Jack shook his head no, he didn't want this. Tears began pricking at his eyes it was now a challenge to keep them from falling. The splicer laughed "Already crying? We haven't even started." They ripped off his clothes as they kissed his body leaving a trail of bite marks. "No time for finding lube. Your blood will do, but first I'd like to taste you." Jack tried to get away "N-N-NO" the splicer laughed "You have a nice voice, I'd love to hear it more." He began eating him out as he cried silently, another one of the six splicers went in front of jacks mouth as he took his dick out "Open". He began dragging his dick across his bottom lip "OPEN YOUR MOUTH, YOU STUBBORN WHORE" jack looked away not wanting to open his mouth. Another splicer began sucking on jacks dick making him gasp in protest however that gave the other splicer the perfect chance to shove his dick in his mouth. The splicer grabbed his hair as he began fucking his throat raw, Jack could only gag as he was forced to deep throat with each thrusts the splicer gave. The splicers moans echoed throughout the area, the one stopped eating him out as he decided it was time for the next part. He slammed into him making jack cry out in pain, his body felt like it was tearing in half while being burned blood slid down his inner thighs. He couldn't even protest because the splicer in front of him was still using his throat, both splicers climaxed at the same time both releasing inside of jack. They pulled out switching positions just for the pain to start again, When jack had the chance he screamed "ATLAS HELP" the splicer laughed "Atlas ain't nothing but a boogie man story." Jack cried he felt like a whore, each splicer that fucked him cummed inside him, pregnancy signs was most likely to follow in a couple weeks. 

Atlas decided that Jack had learned his lesson with the silent treatment because he screamed for help. Atlas smiled smugly to himself as started turning back on the camera channels on his tv's. His smile fell and feelings of hate, aggression, possession, lust and love filled him. He saw Jack getting gang raped by six splicers "Hold on Boyo, I'm coming to save you." Atlas grabbed his pistol as he walked out of his safe zone "The things I do for this boy." Atlas made it to Arcadia, it didn't take long considering he bolted in full speed. He followed the sounds of moaning and muffled sobs, he had a sick feeling in his stomach "Splicers fucking monsters. I'll make them pay when I put bullets through all six of em". Atlas turned the corner and shot them all in vital organs so they'd bleed out slowly, he pulled them off of jack and threw them aside. His heart ached at the sight of Jack, his thighs covered in red, a puddle of blood around his body, his wrist bound so tight that they now were turning purple, he was in and out of conscious. Atlas took his shirt off and placed it over his dearly beloved, he looked around for the girl "Kid, would ya kindly come out?" He didn't internationally use the phrase however he was used to saying it. The girl poked her head out of the vent as she wept "A-a-are y-you Atlas?" He nodded and she ran to him, wrapping her arms around his leg. Atlas took them both back to his safe zone, once they arrived he took Jack into the shower and cleaned him up "Better to do it now, while he's out. Lad, your really beautiful in person. Ain't I lucky." After the shower he placed Jack on his bed pressing a kiss to his forehead "See you when you wake up lad". He walked out to see the kid sitting down "So are you ok? How much did you see?" She looked scared "I saw the splicers hurt him. I was scared, can I go lay down with him?" Atlas gently picked her up as he carried her into the room, "Goodnight las". Hours later Jack woke up in extreme pain, he looked over to see a figure sitting next to him, on impulse, he pushed the man out of bed trying to find a weapon. Atlas put his hands up "Slow down Lad, your safe now. It's your ol pal Atlas. You got hurt back in Arcadia best take it slow." Jack looked at him as he started hugging onto him, he felt used and dirty but Atlas felt like a lifeline. Atlas patted his back "Lad, do you think your pregnant? I can't be sure so we'll wait it out then figure out what to do." Jack just nodded and looked over to his newly adopted daughter sleeping beside him. Atlas smiled "I'll be back love, you must be hungry." Atlas left and returned with food for all three of them, they ate in silence for the most part.


	3. The first signs of anything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas decieds he'd better find a pregnancy test before its to late. Abuse and rape in this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if anyone is wondering Atlas isn't fontaine in this he's Litteraly Atlas from the 3rd game😂) please enjoy I love to know if y'all are enjoying this fic or not 😂. Chapter 4 coming soon.

Atlas sat at the end of the bed as Jack and Eleanor the girl he adopted sat on the top of the bed, "Lad, are you feeling ill or somethin? You look like your goin to throw up again. I think it's time I go find a you a pregnancy test." He looked at Jack "Can I trust you boyo to not wreck my place?" Jack nodded yes indicated he could. He wrote on a paper once Atlas gave him paper and a pen "That's an easy task. I can handle it just fine, you can go now." Atlas smirked "Feeling bossy lad?, I guess the tables have turned. I'm supposed to be telling you what to do." Jack smiled at him as he walked out, that was true it was different telling Atlas what to do. Atlas stepped outside with Jack's weapons he figured since he's safe he wouldn't need them, Atlas went to the market near Arcadia to try and find a test. He took the radio out of his pocket "Boyo, can't we just wait until your showing to figure out what to do? Your already showing the morning sickness symptom." Eleanor spoke for Jack "Atlas we can't wait, i need to know now. If it's too much for you to do, then i'll do it. So come back so you can stay with Eleanor." Atlas was annoyed " YOU NEED TO SIT YOUR ASS DOWN FOR ONCE. YOUR STILL SORE, WHO DO YOU THINK I AM? I'M NOT LAZY, IF YOU THINK I CAN'T FIND A SIMPLE THING THEN YOUR IN FOR A SURPRISE. I'LL FIND THE TEST AND BE BACK SOONER THAN YOU KNOW IT". Atlas sighed upon realizing he was yelling again "Dam it Boyo, I'm sorry. I did it again, I probably scared you to las." Atlas stopped talking when he realized he was getting no response back "Now i gotta make it up to ya both? Don't I?". Atlas found a pregnancy test, he was always known to be lucky. Atlas picked up some dolls he found on his way along with some flowers, Atlas smiled "Yeah this is right, they ain't gonna be mad when they see this stuff." He arrived back to his headquarters so he called out to both of them "Love, Las, I'm home." Eleanor ran out of the room to him, "Did you get anything extra for an apology? After you yelled I turned off the t.v" Atlas ruffled her hair as he laughed "Of course you did las." He gave her the dolls he found "I hope you like them, if not then you're stuck with them anyway." She smiled "I've never been given something like this before." She ran in her room and shut the dopen to indicate she'd like to be left alone. Atlas smiled as he walked into his and Jacks now shared room, "Hello Love, i found a test for ya. I also brought you some flowers i thought that i should get you." Jack smiled as he took the flowers and placed them into a vase, he wrote on the paper "Can I have the test now?" Atlas smiled "Give me a kiss and I'll give it to you." Jack blushed as he got on the tips of his toes to reach the taller mans mouth. Atlas wasn't expecting it, but Jack kissed him sweetly and quickly that was the best kiss Atlas had ever received. Atlas looked at Jack "Over already? I really enjoyed that." Jack took the test and walked in the bathroom to actually do it, once the test showed the lines of pregnancy he wasn't sure what to do. "What is Atlas going to think? He's going to be angry." Jack jumped when he heard a knock on the door "You ok in there lad? Did ya get stuck?". Jack opened the door handing Atlas the test. 

Atlas just stared at it, "Boyo, this child your carrying is a monster. Nothing more than a splicer, I'm sorry love but we have to end this now." Jack backed away from Atlas as he put his arms in front of his stomach to block any sudden attack, he trusted Atlas not to hurt him but still." Atlas sighed "Lad, I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice. I have a vita chamber in here, so when you die that abomination inside you will also. That means your body will respawn unused, I'll be your first after this. Remember I do this out of love." Atlas grabbed the pistol from his pocket as he aimed it to Jack's head, Jack looked at him stunned "Atlas wouldn't do this, I trust him. He wouldn't hurt me intentionally he's just bluffing." Atlas kissed his forehead then pulled the trigger, shooting him in his stomach then his head. Jack respawned in the vita chamber "Maybe that was just a dream." He stepped out of the vita chamber and reality set in, "Atlas actually shot me. Based on the blood that now stain my pants he did." Atlas walked near Jack as he smiled "Welcome back boyo, I missed ya." Atlas grabbed Jack and pulled him into a hug "You doing ok Lad?" Jack pushed Atlas away as his body shook. He was scared of Atlas, he just shot him for no good reason. Atlas was enraged "YOU DEAR PUSH ME AWAY! YOU BETTER THINK AGAIN, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT! YOU DO NOT PUSH ME AWAY. SINCE YOU'LL JUST RESPAWNED, I'LL DO WHAT I PLEASE". Jack backed away as Atlas grabbed a nail gun, He grabbed jack as he pinned him to the ground. Jack struggled to get out from underneath Atlas "Why is this so hard? He's skinny how is he managing this?" Atlas shot nails into Jack's hands to make sure he wouldn't be moving due to the nails that now went through his hand into the floor. Jack screamed in pain as each new nail would be shot in, Atlas grabbed a knife as he began cutting out Jack's fingernails one by one. Jack screamed with each nail that was severed from his hand, Atlas finished pulling the nails off "Boyo, how about we pull something else now?" Jack shook his head no frantically but Atlas just slapped him "DON'T TELL ME NO". He grabbed Jack's face and forced his mouth open, he began pulling teeth. Jack screamed as he choked on blood, he could hear his teeth detaching from his gums. Atlas sighed "So noisy, let's quiet you down" He grabbed Jack's tongue and began cutting it out, once it was barely attached anymore he yanked it out. "Boyo, you have a nice tongue. To bad you never used it." Jack felt himself becoming dizzy, pain was shooting through his body. His hands burned and his mouth ached and felt like it was a burning stabbing pain. Atlas kissed him "Go on love, you've lost lots of blood. I'll see you soon." Jack's eyes began shutting, Atlas became blurry as they shut. Atlas walked out of the room and sat down next to the vita chamber. 

Jack respawn in the vita chamber, he began hyperventilating of memories of what happened flashed through his mind. Atlas smiled as he saw him in the vita chamber "Come on Boyo, come out. I'm not going to hurt you, don't you trust your ol pal Atlas?" Jack just looked at him as tears fell down his face, he looked at hands to see that his nails were back along with his tongue and teeth. Jack fogged up the vita chamber glass with his breathe so he could write "I'm not coming out. You'll hurt me" Atlas faked hurt as he forced tears "Lad, I'm sorry. I never meant to take it that far. I just meant to scare you into seeking out someone who could end the pregnancy. I'm a bad person, I understand if you'd want to leave me." Jack opened the vita chamber then started hugging Atlas, he didn't want Atlas to be upset. He wasn't a bad person, he made a mistake that never should of happened. Atlas hugged him back as a sadistic smile went across his face "Lad you're so gullible, you'll believe anything I say won't you? I knew if I shed a few tears you couldn't stay mad. Maybe one day I'll actually cry I doubt it though. It's just like the time in fountain fisheries when I told you my wife Myra and baby Patrick were in that exploded submarine, you fell for that. Well now that I have you, I can say I have a husband or wife because you play the submissive role. Me and you also have Elanor plus another when me and you have one. Actually I'm in the mood to show you the ropes of sex, you'll love it Boyo." Jack stayed still in the hug because of what happened last time he tried pushing Atlas away. Atlas picked Jack up as he smiled at him "It's a good thing your light or else I'd be struggling with this." Jack stayed silent and looked away, Atlas looked at him "Why not speak? I'd love to hear your pretty voice." Atlas placed him down on the bed gently as he got on top, he started making out with Jack as he removed his shirt. Jack looked unsure as he pulled his shirt back on as he shook his head no, Atlas began kissing his neck "Don't you trust me love. I promise I'll make it feel good." Jack looked away and Atlas continued, "He isn't going to stop, what can I do?. I don't want him to bring out the nail gun again or anything else." Atlas took Jacks shirt off tossing it on the ground so he couldn't put it back on, Atlas began taking his own shirt off as Jack's eyes pleaded for him to not go any farther but that just made Atlas harder than he was. Atlas ripped Jacks pants off, "Love, don't try anything. Or I'll make it hurt on your end." Jack nodded staying still not wanting any extra pain that may happen, Atlas smiled at Jack as he kissed down his inner thighs. Atlas began eating Jack out, Jack wasn't sure if he felt comfortable with this however it felt really good even though he wasn't supposed to enjoy it. Atlas stopped to laugh "Boyo, you know its ok to enjoy yourself. I want to hear your voice" Atlas continued and he earned a muffled moan from Jack. Atlas took Jack's hands off his mouth "I want to hear you." Atlas decided that it's time for the next part so he started leaving hickeys all over Jack's body as he started fingering him. Jack looked at Atlas with a look of discomfort, he really didn't want to go that far at all but he couldn't stop Atlas. Atlas moved his fingers around until he found a spot inside Jack that made him moan, Atlas smirked "See Boyo, I told you. That you'd feel good." Atlas looked at Jack "I'm pushing inside you now. Just thought I'd like ya know" Jack just looked at him with an unsure expression "A-Atlas, we shouldn't do this. It feels good but I don't want to please don't. I don't want to go any further than this." Atlas smiled "I'm not stopping now for sure, your talking to me. I've wanted all of this for awhile, if you stop talking then I'll make you scream my name. That'll happen anyway but still". Jack shut his eyes as Atlas pushed inside him, He made pained noises as Atlas was fully inside him. Jack couldn't stop the tears that fell down his face, "It hurts stop". Atlas began moving in and out of him with a slow but forceful pace, "It's ok love, i love the way your tightening around my dick. Your tighter than any girl I've been with, fuck your amazing. The best one I've had. I'll find that spot to make you moan." Jack could only focus on the pain that was increasing Atlas wasn't go slow anymore it was fast and rough. Jack moaned loudly when Atlas hit a certain spot that made his own dick start becoming hard. Atlas smiled as he kept hitting that spot as he gave Jack a hand job, "By the sounds your making love, i think you're enjoying this as much as I am". Jack was now screaming Atlas name as Atlas pounded into him with a rapid pace. Atlas and Jack cummed at the same time, Atlas pulled out as he kissed Jack. "I cummed inside you. We'll be expecting a child in nine months." Jack just looked at Atlas, he wasn't sure if this was a good idea but it was too late now. Jack hated the fact that he just let Atlas have his way with him, it was just like the splicers he didn't have a choice in the matter. Atlas kissed Jack's head "Come on love, let's go clean up." Jack put his arms around Atlas neck as he got carried to the shower, Atlas cleaned them both up "I figured I'd just clean you since your probably sore". Jack nodded as he fell asleep against his chest, Atlas laughed quietly "I'm worn out to boyo." He carried him to the bed then put one of his shirts on him "I wonder how you'll react to waking up in my shirt." Atlas pulled Jack into spooning position as he kissed the back of his neck "I love you Jack, sleep well." He fell asleep holding him close.


	4. Memories of the previous night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas tries apologizing but Jack dosen't really believe him at all. Atlas decides that Jack won't be going on missions anymore making jack feel worthless. Jack becomes suicidal with everything that happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy chapter 5 coming soon. This chapter has family fluff and suicide attempt

"Darlin are you awake yet?" Atlas smiled to himself, "Well you must be worn out from last night. I suppose I'll go make break feast before you get up." He walked out of the room shutting the door, he smiled upon seeing Eleanor playing with the dolls he gave her "Do you enjoy them las?" She smiled happily at him, her eyes shining with emotions, "I do enjoy them Dad. Thank you-". She looked down embarrassed upon realizing she just called Atlas dad, "He probably doesn't even want a daughter. Did I mess things up between us? What if he can't stand me because of that? Should i say sorry to him? I wish he would say something." She looked up at him to see him looking down at her with an unreadable expression "Atlas I'm sorry, you probably don't want a girl. I overstepped my boundaries". Atlas smiled as he got on his knees so he was at her eye level, she went to speak again but he wrapped her in his arms embracing her. "Las, I didn't know that you thought of me like a dad. I wish I had known I would have tried better to show you the ropes of rapture. I might have taken you out with me, taught you how to crack a few skulls. How does that sound las?" She hugged him back as tears of joy fell from her eyes as she buried her face in his shoulder, "He accepts me as his daughter. I have a full family, I'm actually wanted her maybe even needed." Atlas picked her up as she smiled "How bout break feast las? You hungry? I know I am." She laughed "Yeah, that sounds perfect." Jack stayed in bed, he was actually fake sleeping when Atlas had spoken to him but in truth he just wasn't ready to hear Atlas apology because he wouldn't have meant it. He just laid there thinking about everything that had happened, "Why am I so pathetic? I didn't want to do that last night but i started moaning. Splicers and him have had their way with my body that just makes me a used whore. Maybe it would be ok to take my own life just this once I'd have control over my death this time no one else. Hell I'm a mute because I have control over if I want to speak or not, that's the only thing I have control over." Jack put his hands over his face as he sighed overthinking everything that had happened, he suddenly heard laughter between Eleanor and Atlas and he couldn't help the sudden feeling of affection for the two of them. Jack covered himself completely in the blanket "What am I doing with myself? One moment im thinking of suicide the next I'm thinking of how good of a father Atlas is to Eleanor. I'm so conflicted with myself Atlas is caring and gentle but other times he is just crazy and sadistic." Jack quietly got out of bed and opened the door to see Atlas letting Eleanor stand on his feet as he taught her dance moves, the two laughed loudly joy filled the house for the first time in a while. Jack smiled as he shut the door walking back to the bed, he wasn't sure if he was ready to actually talk to Atlas yet. Eleanor looked at Atlas once they got done dancing, "Dad, are you sure papa will like this? It looks kinda scary to me. Are you and papa together?" Atlas laughed "Yes, he'll like it. It only looks scary to you because the omelette broke when I flipped it. To answer your other question, me and him are one hundred percent together. That's why your getting a brother soon hopefully, one girl is enough." She smiled happily excitement clear in her eyes, "I'm getting a brother. I can't wait" Atlas nodded "We can all wait together, we got nine months left. Now here ya go" He handed her the plate with her food one it, "Eat up las, no wasting." She nodded "This looks so good, I wouldn't waste this." She began gobbling it up making Atlas laugh as he walked into his room. "Hey, Darlin. I know you're awake, I brought you food. I figured you'd want good food instead of food from the circus of value." Jack sat up slowly as he nodded, Atlas placed a kiss to his forehead. "Y'know love, I'm sorry I took it that far last night. I'm sorry for saying you were gullible I should really watch my tongue. You probably won't talk but I'm not going to start with you on that today. I'm sorry for bringing up things I told you in the past, I know when I mentioned my fake family it made you upset to believe they were dead. I'd never do that again, meaning I'd never lie like that again. You believe me don't ya lad?". Jack just looked away not wanting to meet Atlas gaze, Atlas sighed as he got in bed pulling Jack onto his chest as he ran his hand through his hair. They ate in silence after that. 

Jack began thinking again, "What about killing Andrew Ryan doesn't he still want me to do it? I can't stay here everyday, I have things to do." Jack got off Atlas's chest as he began writing, "Atlas, what about Ryan? What about the mission you wanted me to do? When can i go do it?" Atlas sat up quickly, "Darlin, you are aware that your mission now is to stay and be a good wife and dad to our daughter and soon to be son. I'll have some of my followers do the dirty work, your job now is to take care of the house or just simple things." Jack looked away as he wrote again, "Atlas please, we both know I could do better than your followers. I can do it all on my own, let me do it." Atlas was getting annoyed but he fought the urge to yell because Jack was pregnant most likely "Your most likely pregnant Lad, you can't do anything now. Your irreplaceable but my followers are replaceable so they are doing the work." Jack just nodded, he hated this feeling of worthlessness he felt. "All I'm good for now is being a housewife. I wonder if that's what he thinks, he sounded like he did." Atlas smiled at him "When my followers take over rapture, our family will be the ones in control of everything. Don't ya want that?" Jack just sighed as he nodded, he began writing again as he forced a smile, "It sounds amazing Atlas." Atlas kissed his hand, "I knew you'd feel the same way as me. Together lad we can do this. I was thinking we name our son Adam, because it's majorly important and he will be majorly important." Jack just laughed as he wrote, "Sure sounds great, hopefully he doesn't mind. If he does mind, I'll be sure to tell him whose idea it was to name him that."

Jack wrote to Atlas, "I'm going to shower now, the warm water always helps with any thing." Atlas looked confused, "Helps with any thing? Are you ok love? Do ya need anything?" Jack put his hand on his chin in a thinking position, he began writing "Another pregnancy test, if you could find one. I'd like to know if I am or not instead of guessing." Atlas nodded "Alright me and Eleanor will go look for one. Enjoy your bath, I love you" Atlas pulled Jack close as he kissed him roughly, jack wasn't paying attention because he started leaning more onto Atlas demanding more with the kiss. They pulled away because they had to breathe, Atlas smiled as he waved goodbye walking out the door holding Eleanor's hand. Jack began filling up the tub, once it was filled up he stripped out of his clothes and got in. He relaxed into the water sinking all the way into the tub, it was nice besides his thoughts starting to have an impact on him, "Is my relationship with Atlas healthy enough for Eleanor to be around? I'm not sure of anything recently, he is sweet, caring, sexy, and a good father one moment then the next moment he is dominant crazy and sadistic. What if he decides to kill me again? Maybe I should do it myself?" He began letting his head sink under the water "Wait, what am I doing? If I kill myself this kid will die if I'm for sure pregnant. I can't do that, I can't kill a kid." Jack got out of the bath deciding after what he almost did it was time to get out, after hours he heard the house door open and laughter followed behind it. Eleanor ran into the room "PAPA DID YOU SEE WHAT I DID? DAD TAUGHT ME HOW TO OFF A SPLICER WITHOUT BEING NOTICED" Jack smiled at her, "Good job Eleanor, that's always a good skill but please don't get used to killing. It isn't just fun and games, its serious you have to think before you make that choice." She looked up at him, " I understand". She ran off to play with her dolls again." Atlas walked in "How was your bath darlin? I found a pregnancy test hidden under the stairs in Arcadia It's unopened." Jack smiled at Atlas before he took the test into the bathroom to do it. Jack walked out "So your a dad of two now. I'm pregnant." Atlas hugged him gently as he smiled "I'm so happy, your talking I love hearing your voice love. I wish you'd talk more, our unborn child and the rest of us would love to hear you voice."


	5. Pregnancy hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas is starting to get annoyed that jack never speaks. The first signs of pregnancy(how will Atlas survive Jack's pregnancy hormones). Jack is seriously trying to figure out if Atlas is ok to stay with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family fluff at the end. (Blow job hand job abuse) is in this chapter. Chapter 6 coming soon.

Atlas looked at Jack from across the dinner table, "Lad, why don't you speak more?" Jack just looked back at him as he handed his response back to Atlas. Atlas was annoyed "So you don't speak because it's something you control? That's such a idiotic way of expressing yourself." Jack grabbed his notebook back as he began writing again "Well Atlas, if you think I'm being idiotic can you imagine yourself? Your degrading someone because of preferences, now that sounds childish to me." Atlas chuckled "Alright I must admit, I do like sas in a lad. You do know that you will be speaking on your own will or by force". Jack looked at him as he wrote "I'm not speaking, do you understand that?". Atlas was growing furious "I TOLD YOU TO SPEAK, I'VE BEEN NICE TO YA HAVEN'T I BOYO? I HAVEN'T USED WOULD YOU KINDLY EVEN THOUGH I SHOULD. NOW SPEAK". Jack just looked down at the table as he shook his head no, Atlas grabbed him by his neck stopping him from breathing, "LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKIN TO YA." Jack tried to get Atlas to loosen his grip, he tried grabbing at his wrist to make him let go but eventually everything was turning dark then Atlas let go. Atlas let him breathe for a couple minutes, "Are ya ready to speak?" Jack felt fear rising into him "Please god if you exist, please don't let him grab the nail gun." Atlas grabbed Jack by his hair, he then started slamming his head against the wall repeatedly with lots of force. Jack cried out in pain as each painful slam to the head, Atlas let go of his hair. "WILL YA SPEAK NOW!. WHAT ELSE CAN I DO TO YA". Atlas smiled "I know what else I can do to ya. This won't hurt our kid that's growing inside ya. It'll just teach you a lesson" Atlas punched him to the ground knocking a tooth out when his fist came in contact with his face. Atlas laughed, "Well this one is a beauty, your tooth love is as white as snow. I've been thinking I should break your arms. You can't write without arms, if I break them you'll be forced to speak to me" Jack tried moving away but Atlas grabbed his arms bending them downward until they snapped. Jack screamed as tears fell down his face, his elbow broke from being forced down. Atlas looked at him as he let him go, Jack couldn't do anything besides think of the pain he was now in. After hours Atlas picked Jack off the ground "How's your arms lad? Ready to speak yet? Or should I bend your legs upwards until your kneecaps break?". Jack looked at him with a fearful expression "I'll speak, please don't do anything else." Atlas smirked as he placed Jack in bed with him "Well love, I couldn't be happier. We're talking to each other for once." Jack sighed, "Me too, was breaking my arms necessary?" Atlas nodded "Yes, it was love. Yer talking on yer own. When our son is born after the delivery, I'll have to shoot you again so your arms can be good as new. I'm sorry about breaking yer arms, I should of done it with pain medication." Jack was surprised, "Shoot me? Why? I'm not okay with you just thinking its okay to just off me when you feel like it. Why can't I do it myself?" Atlas slapped him hard enough to leave a bruise "I DON'T LIKE THAT TONE LAD, YOU BETTER NOT OFF YOURSELF OR MARK ME WORDS I'LL MAKE YOU REGRET IT. I'LL DO IT BECAUSE I'M YOUR LOVER AND SO MUCH MORE." Jack was sobbing as he put a hand on his bruise, "Do you even love me? You hurt me a lot. You yell, you promise you'll work on it but you never do. I can't do anything with your simple words, I need proof." Atlas smiled, "of course I love you. Now let me prove it to ya" Atlas kissed his tears as he began kissing lower, he took Jack's dick out of his pants and began massaging his balls with one hand while the other gave a hand job. Jack blushed as he moaned "A-atlas us-use y-your m-m-mouth pl-please" Atlas smiled up at him, "Anything for you love." He took Jacks dick into his mouth as he began sucking it like a popsicle, his head bobbed as he sucked. Atlas began deep throating as he kept eye contact with Jack, he blushed "A-atlas, I- I'm going to cut". Atlas swallowed all of his cum, "Well love you taste good, you taste sweet but mixed with salt." Jack smiled when Atlas picked him up placing him on the bed in a spooning position. Atlas kissed his forehead, "I love you boyo." He looked up at Atlas as he placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "I love you too." he never expected to be saying those words back but he just did.

The next day, Jack awoke and began looking at Atlas's sleeping figure. "He's so beautiful, sometimes I wonder to myself if him and I will get better with each other. I wonder if you will actually work harder on changing. I can't decide with you, I don't know what to think of you Atlas. One moment your mean and cruel the next your caring and gentle. I wish I knew what went on inside your head" Atlas woke up to see Jack looking at him, he smiled "Do I look attractive while I'm at rest? You seem to be looking at me like I am." Jack blushed "No you aren't. Don't say that." Atlas hugged him as he placed kisses to the back of his neck, "You love me though don't ya boyo?" Jack smiled "I do". Atlas suddenly felt a pang of guilt mixed with happiness "How's yer arms boyo? I'm sorry about that. I never should have done that." Jack didn't like what Atlas had done but he knew they'd overcome it when he had working arms again. Atlas picked him up carrying him bridal style into the kitchen, they both smiled upon seeing Eleanor "Good morning las. Are ya hungry?" She smiled as she nodded, "Yes please, what are we making today?" Atlas put Jack on the couch "Actually las, today you'll be keepin your papa company on the couch while dad cooks." She nodded, "Ok dad. Papa look at this! I drew it! Do you know who they are?" Jack smiled at her, "Well this one looks like you and that man looks like the hottie in the kitchen and that one looks like me. Is that right?" She nodded "Yes that's right but dad isn't the hottie in the kitchen. It's just dad." Atlas called out from the kitchen "Las you don't think i got looks? I'm hurt." She laughed "Ok you have looks and so does papa. I do to" Atlas finished cooking then they all sat down and ate, for once everyone was talking during break feast. 

After everyone had ate, Jack had to run into the bathroom to throw up, Atlas followed behind him rubbing his back. "You okay love? Pregnancy getting to ya? Can I get ya anything?" Jack smiled weakly at Atlas, "I'd like orange juice and pickle flavor chips. Atlas, i really want soft pretzels dipped in honey. I really need hot Cheetos dipped in strawberry yogurt." Atlas jus looked at Jack, disgust clear on his face "love you do know what you just told me right? That stuff sounds disgusting." Jack looked at Atlas with teary eyes, "Why would you say something like that? I feel like you just don't understand me. I'm going through something why can't you just support me." Atlas hugged him "Oh no lad, I'm sorry. I bet this stuff taste good, here, how about I go get this stuff for ya." Jack's mood changed instantly "Ok thank you Atlas, I'll be here waiting please don't take long." Atlas smiled giving him a kiss before walking out the door, "Lord what have I gotten myself into now. I've never dealt with pregnancy hormones before, is he going to be like this all the time. I better watch my tongue, I have a feeling I'll be on eggs shells from now on." Atlas got the honey from the farmers market and everything else he might need. Atlas stopped by fort frolic in an attempt to find some kind of jewel he could give to Jack. He went into Sander Cohen's lounge where he found a beautiful jeweled ring "Now this is what I'm thinking about. I call him my wife so mine as well make it official, maybe I should call him husband being called wife might offend him even though he is the one without the pants in this. I might as well get Eleanor something too." He walked into sir prize to find a child's toy, he smiled when he found a beautiful pink dress completely intact, "Oh yes, my las will love this for sure." Atlas came home with a smile on his face, "Love, Las I'm home. I got everything on the list love." Eleanor jumped into his arms "I missed you. Where'd you go?" Atlas ruffled her hair, "I went to fort frolic and the farmer's market. I got ya something las." He pulled out the pink dress that had pearls sewn into it, she smiled as she took the dress to go put it on. Atlas walked into the room, "Hey love, i got your craving meals. I also got this for ya." Jack was stunned upon seeing the ring "Atlas, where did you get this? Its beautiful. I don't know what to say". Atlas put the ring on his finger, "Just say yes love" Jack smiled as he nodded his head yes. Eleanor walked in the room showing her dress off, "I love it dad, thank you so much. I love the way it twirls, I love the pearls on it. I also really adore the bows on it." Atlas laughed "Only the best for you las. You look stunning". Jack smiled "You do look beautiful Eleanor." She smiled upon receiving praise from her parents


	6. New blood lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas wants to be loving torwards Jack but Jack is scared he will be hit again. Eleanor visits Tenenbaum for baby supplies. The kid is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In sorry for ending this chapter like this, y'all don't deserve that kind of chapter ending but don't worry if gets better with chapter 7. Chapter 7 coming soon ☺. I'm never really sure with this fic but do you guys like it or nah? (Yes, I actually looked up c-section steps for this fic. 😂)

Eleanor had gotten bored of being in the living room so she decided it was time to go into her room, she hugged her parents as she smiled "I'm going into my room my now. I love you guys". She disappeared into the hallway as she went into her room, once she was out of sight Atlas began speaking "We did good with that one Boyo, I wonder if our son will be like her." He went to put his arm around Jack but he flinched away, "I'm sorry Atlas, it was an impulse. I thought you were going to hit me again. I didn't mean to do that." Atlas got up moving closer to where Jack was on the floor, Jack covered his stomach in case Atlas was mad but the impact of being hit never came. Jack looked up at Atlas with wide eyes, "Your not going to hit me? I thought that you would." Atlas sat down next to him as he pulled him close to his chest, "It's ok love, I'm not going to hit you. I'm not going to slap or punch and I'm for sure not bringing out the nail gun again. Its ok to relax, your pregnant it adds onto the reasons I won't hit ya." Jack relaxed as he clinged onto Atlas's shirt, "But you've done it before. You were mad and said you didn't like my tone then slapped me. That wasn't that long ago, do you promise you won't do it again?" Atlas kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry love, I should never put my hands on ya like that. I'll work better at it, I promise to never hit ya again." Jack smiled at him happily as he got more comfortable clinging to his chest, he had never actually noticed how strong Atlas really was until now. Atlas smiled as he laughed, "Are ya trying to feel me up boyo? If ya are then ya gotta do it right. Would taking my shirt off help ya some?" Jack blushed as he looked away, "N-no, I wasn't feeling you up at all. I was just touching your muscles." Atlas hugged him closer, "Alright lad, I believe ya. But next time ya want to touch lets take it to the bed alright." Jack just nodded to embarrassed to actually say anything. 

Months had gone by so Jack was now nine months, they're son would be born very soon and Atlas was extremely excited for it. Atlas picked Jack up as he placed him on the bed gently, "I'll be back love, I have to go find a crib or anything a baby could need. You'll have my followers to keep ya safe so don't worry about anything." Jack just looked at him with a confused expression, "Your leaving right now? I could go into labor any minute and when I do. I'd like you by my side". Atlas knew he had to look but he really wanted to stay, "If I don't go look now, then it won't get done. It's hard enough to leave you and Eleanor, I can't imagine leaving a third person I love. All I want is to be with you and the kids so I need to leave to get the stuff before he is born so I can be back for his birth. Do ya understand love? I'll make it back I promise. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Jack sighed feeling defeated, "O-ok, just hurry back. I love you Atlas". Atlas kissed him as he started putting his pistol in his pocket, "I love you to. I'll be back before he is born". Eleanor walked in the room, "Dad, you don't have to leave to try and find stuff. I can Tenenbaum has stuff for babies, she takes care of other little girls that were like me. I can go in the vents, I'll be safe. I promise". She left before her parents could protest, she smiled to herself as crawled out of the vent that lead into Tenenbaum's sanctuary. Tenebaum smiled at her as she hugged Eleanor, "You had me worried sick, where did you go?. You left with Jack and I haven't seen you since. What happened to you and him? Is he ok?". Eleanor smiled happily up at the woman, "I'm ok but you'll never guess what happened. I got adopted by Jack and his husband Atlas, Jack is pregnant now. We need things for the baby, do you have any thing?". Tenenbaum looked at her with uncertainty, "Atlas? The mad man who basically runs rapture now? As we speak his followers are breaking down Andrew Ryan's door. That man is bad, please stay away from him. You and Jack." Eleanor backed away, "He isn't a bad man, he is a family man. He may have followers but he isn't bad. Please help me with stuff for the baby, you may not like Atlas but please don't make his son suffer for his father's actions." Tenenbaum looked down at her, "I understand Eleanor. I have a crib and bottles with baby formula. I have clothes, I pacifiers. Also a bib and high chair, I also can give you a baby bath. I have this stuff from when we first started experiments." Eleanor was smiling, "Yes, thank you so much. That's more than enough." She handed Eleanor the stuff that would fit in the vent and the other stuff, she carried to a certain part in the city where Atlas's followers would find it, so they could give it to them. Eleanor came home with a big bag filled with stuff, Atlas helped her out of the vent as he hugged her "I missed ya las, ya had me worried." She laughed, "I'm ok really. Don't worry, look at all this stuff I got. Tenenbaum put the crib and baby bath and high chair in Apollo square for your people to find and bring here." Atlas smiled, "Thank you las." She ran in the room with Jack, "How are you papa? Are you ok? How are you going to birth the baby? Is Atlas a doctor?" Jack smiled, "Well Atlas said he knows how to help with birth because doctor steinmen taught him some things before he went crazy". I'm feeling ok right now my stomach just hurts some." Atlas walked out to get the baby supplies from his followers than returned back, "I'll be setting up the crib in here, sleeping in our room is the best place for a baby." Atlas set up everything after an hour, he wiped the sweat from his forehead "That was work putting everything together." 

Jack began sweating, the pain in his stomach hurt worse than before, "Atlas, my body hurts. It feels like its aching. My water just broke." Atlas got up from his chair immediately as he took Jack's clothes off, "The delivery isn't possible with clothes." Atlas began the pain medications in the eve syringes, "This outta take yer mind off of things. I only know how to do c-sections so please don't freak out. You won't feel anything." Jack just nodded even though he wasn't ready at all to basically be cut open, luckily for him the numbing medicine was already in affect. Atlas began setting the drapes up so Jack wouldn't be able to see himself getting cut open, he then started making the incision to his abdomen. Eleanor started the warmer so after her brother was born he would be warmed up. Atlas continued to the next step so he started cutting multiple layers of Jack's abdominal he had the machine that is used to cauterize or burn small blood vessels to prevent bleeding. He continued to the next step after cutting through the uterus, the amniotic fluid will be suctioned away to make a bit more room in the uterus for his hands or instruments such as forceps or a vacuum extractor. Atlas then began to take his son's head out from the procedure then he had to suction the baby's nose and mouth for fluids. Atlas knew he would have to dislodge the baby's head and shoulders now so he began to maneuver the baby back and forth to help his son be born. Atlas smiled as he held his son for the first time, the process was finally over "We did it love. Our son is beautiful." Jack slightly smiled as he fell asleep. Atlas cleaned they're son up then put him in the warmer, he sighed as he walked over to Jack. "I'm sorry love, i have to kill you now so you can have working hands again. I also would like to get rid of the c-section scar. So when you respawn in the vita chamber, I'll apologise to you. He pointed the pistol at him then pulled the trigger.


	7. Introducing Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically Family fluff because y'all deserve some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy Angst coming soon along with chapter 8.

Atlas held his newborn son close to his chest as he smiled fondly at him and Eleanor, "How about we go wait by the vita chamber for your papa?". Eleanor looked at him, "Dad, how did papa die? Did you hurt him?" Atlas ruffled her hair "No, I'd never do that. Don't ya believe me las?" She nodded, "I do, I'm sorry for asking. It was wrong to think that. Papa died during childbirth right?" Atlas nodded "That's correct, its ok though because he'll respawn." He walked over to the vita chamber as he sat down with Eleanor as they waited, Jack finally respawned. He smiled upon seeing his family waiting, "Eleanor's so cute when she gets excited like that. Atlas looks so handsome holding our son and daughter so close to him. Atlas that man really makes me crazy, I can't figure him out. He changes personalities so easily." Jack smiled to himself upon seeing his arms were working again, "Oh man, I missed my arms so much. I can write again. Our son is beautiful, he has my hair and Atlas eyes how pretty". Jack stepped out of the vita chamber to be embraced by Eleanor, he hugged her back as he kissed her forehead "Do you like your brother?" She smiled happily, "I do very much, I love him. He is truly beautiful, his brown hair and. Icy light blue eyes. He is perfect." Jack smiled, "I'm glad you'll get along." He sat beside Atlas as he smiled, "Can I hold him now? You've had your turn". Atlas smiled as he placed the newborn in his Papa's arms, "He's perfect love, He has yer looks. Jack quietly laughed, "Atlas, you know that isn't true, He has yours also. I bet he'll grow to be more like you." Atlas kissed his forehead, "You really think so? I was thinking he'd act like you darlin." Eleanor smiled at her parents "Maybe he'll act like me." Atlas nodded, "Yeah, las that's a big possibility. I hope he takes after ya las." She nodded, "I hope he acts like me." Jack began singing a quiet lullaby to both the children, Atlas decided to join in because he picked up his guitar that he barely used and began playing soft tunes. "I love your singing voice Darlin, Your voice is beautiful. I hope you'll continue to use it." Jack just shrugged to indicate he wasn't sure if he was going to or not. 

After hours of sitting together Atlas cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "We haven't named him yet. Do you have any names in mind?" Jack smiled at him, "I thought you wanted to name him Adam because of the city. You said since Adam is important to the city our son should be named Adam because he will be important to the city also." Atlas was clearly happy, "You actually paid attention to me? I thought you were ignoring me again. I don't know what to say". Eleanor laughed, "For once your the one at a loss for words. It's usually Papa not you dad." Jack smiled at them, "That's right Atlas, it's me who is quiet normally." He just laughed "Ok, ok. I get it, I'm usually the talkative one around here. I wonder if that lil man will grow up to be a talkative person or a mute." Jack shrugged, "Well he already makes lots of noise, I'm thinking talkative worse than you are Atlas." "Yeah ok, he might be. When you were respawning he cried for the first time for awhile." Jack smiled, "Well Atlas, I think you get changing his diapers in the middle of the night as your job." Atlas looked defeated, he couldn't say no he wanted this kid after all so he just nodded. 

Adam was now five, he looked more like his parents everyday. His bright blue eyes and his dark brown hair. He smiled at his parents "Dad, can I go outside now? You keep saying next year but why? What is out there?" Atlas just looked at him "You can't go outside, I know I said next year but I lied. It's not safe and you and Eleanor will never go outside this house. Splicers roam freely and my followers may not know who ya are and do some unpleasant things to ya. I love ya lad, that's why you just can't now I'm sorry bout that but ain't nothing I can do." Adam looked down at his feet his lip started quivering, he fought the urge to cry about this so instead he ran into Jacks arm burying his face into his chest, "Papa, dad lied to me. He said I could go outside next year but he said no again. I'm sorry for crying but I just can't help it." Jack just smiled at his son as he patted his back gently, he wasn't speaking much any more in the last five years. Atlas sat down beside his son, "How about I show you and yer sister the camera's, it'll let ya see the city." He stopped crying as he wiped his tears a smile was now on his face, "Really? We can? I'll go get her. Don't go without us." Atlas laughed, "your the boss". Adam ran into Eleanor's room, " Ellie, come on, come on. Dad is showing us the computer." She got up from her toys that were set up and raced him into the computer rooms Atlas followed behind them, "Dontcha start fightin over the bigger screen. Do ya both understand me?" They both nodded as they shared the chair, Adam placed his hand on the computer screen, "Can I get a metal friend like that? The one with the spiney hand. Can i dad?" Atlas turned the t.v off he didn't want Adam getting ideas of sneaking off, "No son, I'm afraid that those metal friends are called big daddies and they are not to be messed with. Do ya understand?". He nodded as he began being quiet as he walked out of the room, his mood quickly changed when he saw his favorite stuffed animal on the floor. He picked it up as he hugged it, "You'll always be my best friend teddy. You and Ellie both." Eleanor and him sat down and began coloring with chalk, they both made family portraits. Atlas and Jack sat down next to them and began coloring with them, each one smiling or laughing.


	8. Taking the city

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas takes over rapture, Adam gets to curious about rapture and gets hurt, Atlas and Jack get into a major fight over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Please do not read if your sensitive to child rape I didn't expect to write that part but it just sorta went that way and I'm like dying inside over it. Anyway I know people like angst so yeah. (Do you guys actually enjoy this fic? I'd like to know 😀.) Chapter 9 coming soon.

Atlas got upon hearing his followers voices through his radio, "We've made it through Ryan's defenses after days of trying. Do we proceed up to his office Sir?" Atlas smiled "Secure the office, i'll be up in a tik to deal with Ryan". He kissed Jack before he began walking out the door, "I'll be back late tonight Darlin, wait up for me if you'd like. Make sure Adam doesn't get into my control room tonight is special. I'm taking rapture for our family, our family will rule rapture after we kill your dad love." He walked out and began making his way to Andrew Ryan's office, he went through the doors to his office "Hello Andrew, I figure I'd make myself comfortable in yer office due to the circumstances. You see while you worried about Fontaine, it made the perfect opportunity for me to get ahead of both of ya. My men have overthrown ya both in a matter of days. Before you die, i'd like to give you peace at mind by tellin ya yer son is safe. I told ya that cause i dunno what I'd do if were to die without knowing my family was ok." Andrew Ryan just stared at him with a disgusted look, "your family? My son? What are you speaking of?" Atlas laughed "Not much to you anyway but to me they mean the world. Your son Jack Ryan is my submissive husband and I'd like you to know that we've already crossed blood lines by making our five year old son. We've adopted a daughter also to bad you'll never meet any of them." Andrew Ryan was going to protest but his body was silenced for good because Atlas put a bullet in his head. Atlas looked at his men, "Take the body and burn it, I've gotten what I needed from it." They nodded as they began dragging the body away, Atlas put the genetic override key into the slot then the city began displaying the new cover "Atlas industries". Atlas than began cleaning up the place of any blood now that it was cleaner his family could upgrade to a better house and this one was perfect, the kids would love the mini golf game. 

Jack began cooking dinner because Atlas was probably going to be hungry when he got home, Adam snuck into the control room as he smiled to himself, "Wow, I'm actually alone with these computers. Maybe I can talk to a splicer I wonder what they are or see one dads never let me see." He turned on the computers and began looking at the city, he fell out of his chair when a spider splicer jumped at one of the cameras while he was on the ground he found a spare radio. "H-Hello, I can see you through my dad's camera" The splicer backed up as he began mumbling, " S-s-sounds like a kid, I could use a kid. A boy kid I haven't had one of those in a long time." He backed up some so he could look at the camera, he began speaking clearer than he had before "H-how old are you? What's your name? Who are your parents? Are we friends?" Adam smiled "You wanna be my friend? Really? I've never had a friend before other than Ellie and my stuffed animal. I'm five and my name is Adam. My dad is Atlas and my papa is Jack." The splicer smiled and it scared Adam a lot but he pushed down his fear, "Since we are friends can we meet in person? I've never had a friend so I don't know how they work". The splicer laughed under his breath "Yes, I can teach you about friends. Let's meet in person sneak past your parents and meet me. Remember to bring your virginity I mean radio. I can't wait to taste you, I mean hug you." Adam was confused about what his new friend meant but he figured it was ok everyone made mistakes when talking, it would be hard to escape his house but he would try because he wanted a friend to play with and a new person to talk to. Adam snuck past Jack as he was cooking then he quietly opened the door and walked outside into the city of rapture, he held his radio close to his chest, "I want a new friend but I'm scared, I never should have left my house. I'm lost wait a minute are those people over there? I bet they work for dad, they'll take me home for sure." He started walking over to them "Do you work for my dad? Hello? It's me Adam. I'm lost and I need help." The three splicers turned around, "It's a kid, I haven't seen a boy one in years. I want him oh yeah I feel it. Where's your metal daddy little fish?" Adam was terrified as they started walking near him " these weren't people. They were scary in the way they talked and walked. Why are they trying to grab me? No I can't let them." Adam ran into a small crawl space as the three splicers ran to try and grab him, "Come on we don't bite that hard. We just want to eat you from the inside you'll love it. GET OUT HERE YOU GODDAMN BRAT." Adam pulled his legs close to his chest as he cried, he began talking into the radio "Daddy, Papa. I'm lost and the bad men are trying to get me. Ellie help me please." He was becoming more and more scared with each yell and bang coming from the splicers outside, it got worse when they began sticking their hands inside the crawl space trying to grab him. He sobbed "P-please j-just let me go. Just stop please. Don't put your hands back in here please, I'm scared. I want to go home." The splicers laughed, "We'll take you home, if you come out." Adam didn't trust them but he wanted to go home so he just sat there thinking about what to do he decided to stay where he was when they began sticking their arms back in as they screamed. Adam finally got a response on the radio, "Boss, do I move your family to the new house or will you be doing it?" Atlas responded, "I'll be moving them. You just head back to extra support on guarding the house." Adam frantically started crying "DADDY, ITS ADAM. I SNUCK OUT OF THE HOUSE AND THE BAD MEN ARE TRYING TO GET ME. DADDY PLEASE SAVE ME." Atlas felt his heart drop as his mouth went dry, "Is this really happening. God no, I've never been religious but if your real help my son until I get to him." "Hold on Adam, I'm coming. You'll be ok, your radio signal says your in the farmers Market. I'll be there as fast as I can stay still." Adam was quiet as he waited on Atlas to come get him, the splicers decided that they would try a different approach "Hey kid look at this. It's a pearl from the outside I got it when i first got here. I'll let you have it if you come here." Adam wiped his tears letting curiosity take over, "If i walk over to your hand i can have it? You won't try and grab me right?" The splicer smiled "Oh of course not, now come on and take it. I don't bite." Adam smiled as he crawled over to the pearl in the splicers hand, he reached out to grab it but the splicer grabbed him yanking him out. Adam was terrified as he stared wide eyed he began hitting the splicers hand "Let me go now! You said you wouldn't grab me." The splicer grabbed his face so hard that Adam now had bruises forming on his cheeks "I also said I don't bite and I did say I wouldn't hurt you but I lied. I've never had a boy in a long time." Adam began crying "DADDY. THE BAD MAN GOT ME." The splicer roughly kissed the boy shoving his tongue in his mouth as his hand traveled down his pants, Adam was trying to pull away but against a full grown splicer he didn't get far. The splicer broke the kiss as he began biting into his neck breaking the skin then he began sucking the blood out, Adam screamed as the other two splicers began getting closer. The splicer slapped him "Shut up kid, this is rapture your daddy isn't a problem. I'll have my friends take him out maybe use him to and it'll be your fault. Now how old are you? Answer honestly and I'll let you go." Adam looked at him with a spark of hope in his eyes, "Really you'll let me go if i tell you my age?" The splicer smiled as he nodded, Adam smiled hopefully "I'm five, now let me go." The splicer laughed "I lied about letting you go but aren't I lucky i found a baby boy." Adam's smile faded into a frown as his lip quivered "J-just let me go please." The splicer began breathing on his neck as he placed him on the ground and laid on top of him "I love it when they beg. You won't know what I'm doing to you that's the best part." He began dry humping the boy underneath him as he began taking the boys pants off, Adam hated this all he could do was cry he felt extremely uncomfortable "Leave my pants alone. My daddy will be mad and you'll be sorry." The splicer ignored him as he took his dick out of his pants "I love the way you look like this." He began dragging his dick across Adam's ass, The splicer bit into his neck as he shoved his dick inside him he was mumbling things as he slammed in and out of the kid. Adam screamed his body felt like it was being ripped and burned at the same time, the wetness upon his inner thighs proved to him that he might be right. The splicer was moaning loudly "Pregnant pregnant you. Have my children they'll use you to." Adam screamed but he quickly had his mouth covered. The splicer stooped slamming into him when a gunshot went off and the splicer laid dead all of his bodily fluid releasing inside the boy, Atlas ripped the dead body off his son he picked up his bleeding and sobbing child. "Lad" it's alright now. Daddy's got you, I'm sorry I didn't make it in time. We're going home." Atlas took his shirt off and placed it over his son. Adam kept crying into his chest as apologized over and over again, Atlas felt like his heart was shattering as he looked at his shaking son that he held close to his chest."Why this? Anything but this? God I know I'm a bad man but why make my son suffer." 

Atlas entered the house as he placed his son down, "JACK WHY THE HELL WEREN'T YA WATCHING HIM. HE GOT RAPED BECAUSE OF YA NOT WATCHING HIM, I TOLD YA TO WATCH HIM NOT START FUCKIN COOKIN. WHY DON'T YA EVER LISTEN." Eleanor ran into the living room upon hearing yelling, she felt tears start dripping down her face upon seeing Adam bloodied with his clothes missing "Oh adam, what happened to you." She held him close to her chest as he clung onto her as she rubbed his back the kids watched their parents fight because she couldn't lift her brother up. Jack looked at the kids, he felt terrible "Is this my fault? Oh god why didn't I watch him? Why. No Atlas is wrong this isn't my fault". "YOU THINK THIS IS MY FAULT ATLAS, YOU NEED TO THINK AGAIN. IF YOU HADN'T SHOWED HIM THAT DAMN CONTROL ROOM HE WOULDN'T HAVE INTEREST IN THIS CITY. THIS IS YOUR FAULT." He slapped Atlas and Atlas returned the punch, they began screaming at each other as they punched. Atlas pinned Jack down as he grabbed a knife, he began cutting his fingers off to teach him a lesson, Jack screamed in pain as the kids were forced to watch. Atlas then cut him open and began prodding at Jack's insides, Jack finally fainted from blood loss Atlas watched as his heart stopped beating. He looked at the kids as he smiled sweetly "Its ok, he'll be back. Now Adam lets clean ya up". He picked him up and placed him in the shower where he cleaned him up after the bath he placed him in bed "Ya need rest love." Eleanor walked in the room with Adam as she laid next to him "Are you okay?" He just silently cried "What did that bad guy do to me? Do you know? Dad said it was rape? What is that? Why did dad kill papa? He has never acted like that before. Ellie I'm scared" She held back tears "Dad and papa were acting ok?. Rape is when a guy or woman forces themselves on someone who- I don't want to tell you." He nodded as he forced a smile he didn't want her feeling upset "Its ok Ellie, your a good sister thank you for staying with me." She cried silently after he fell asleep. Jack respawned and stepped out of the vita chamber, Atlas smiled at him "Im sorry Darlin, I just couldn't find someone to blame for all the hurt inside. I didn't know what to do, knowing what happened to our son. I just felt so lost do ya forgive me? If you don't would you kindly forgive me?" Jack couldn't refuse that order so he just shook his head yes to indicate he forgave him then he hugged him, they walked into the kids room together as they laid with them. Jack sighed to himself as his mind went crazy "Please help Adam get passed this, if your there god. Maybe me and Atlas aren't good parents, maybe I just need to give tenenbaum our children she can protect them better. Maybe I need to take them and leave up to the surface they shouldn't be around the fighting. What should I do? Would the children be ok without Atlas, they are attached. I feel so lost."


	9. Make up sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas and Jack switch up who tops tonight bottom Atlas for this one chapter because I wanted it😂. Weeks go by and Jack goes back to not speaking. The kids feel neglected and ask Jack if he loves them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy😀 chapter 10 coming soon along with more angst 😂.

Atlas and jack walked out of the kids room as they walked into their room, "They'll be ok love. We'll just be in the room next to them. I'd like to apologize for cutting ya open and watching yer heart stop and for cutting off yer fingers. Good part is that ya respawned." Jack just looked away "Atlas do you even love me? You say you do but I can't be sure. So do you?" Atlas kissed him sweetly "Of course I do Darlin. Is there anything I can do to prove it to ya?" Jack locked eyes with Atlas, "Can we try something? I know you usually top me but I was wondering if I could try?" Atlas wasn't sure how to respond to that question, "If I let you top just this once will you believe I love you?" Jack nodded eagerly, "Yes, I'll believe you. So can I?" Atlas nodded, "Alright boyo, just this once though. Remember who is in charge." Atlas got onto the bed as he looked at Jack, "Are you going to start boyo?" Jack blushed as he got on top of Atlas, "I didn't expect you to say yes." He began kissing all over Atlas's neck leaving hickeys as his hands went under his shirt teasing his nipples, Atlas moaned softly from the sensation as he started blushing when he noticed Jack looking at him "Would ya not look at me while yer doin this?" Jack laughed "Your beautiful, how can i not look at you? And your name isn't this because im doing you" Atlas blushed and looked away, he for sure wasn't used to being the bottom. Jack started a heated make out session and he began working on undressing Atlas as he worked on undressing Jack. They continued battling for dominance with their tongues until both of their erections became painfully hard, Jack put his dick in front of Atlas mouth as he smirked "Suck." Atlas looked up to him as he began sucking, it wasn't like him to take orders like that but it wasn't his turn to be in charge. Jack gripped onto Atlas's hair making him take more of the dick in his mouth, Atlas moaned around Jack's dick as he began deep throating. Jack pulled his dick out of Atlas's mouth he grabbed Atlas and flipped him onto his stomach "Hey babe would you mind spreading your legs. I want more of you not just your mouth." Atlas blushed as he spread his legs, he was sure that his face was red from embarrassment. Jack positioned himself on top of Atlas, the head of his dick was against Atlas's entrance "Are you ready? It'll be painful but i'll try and be gentle." Atlas just nodded "Just start lad." Jack pushed into Atlas earning a inpained gasp, Jack began kissing his back to try and comfort him "It's ok, your doing great and you feel so tight. God you feel amazing." Jack was fully inside him now, he stayed still so Atlas could get used to it. Jack wanted to fuck him til he couldn't walk it was hard not to because Atlas was tightening around him like he wanted movement. Atlas intertwined his fingers with Jack's "Dann boyo this hurts. How do ya do this? I'll be fine in a minute just don't move." Atlas could feel tears pricking in his eyes, it really hurt being stretched and it hasn't even started fully yet but he knew he couldn't keep Jack still for much longer "Ya can start lad." Jack kissed the back of Atlas's neck in response as he began thrusting into him with an increasing pace losing himself in the pleasure, Atlas could feel blood on his inner thighs "Boyo, yer goin to make me unable to walk in the mornin. Would ya slow down it hurts like hell." Jack smiled "I'm in charge right now." He bit into Atlas's neck breaking the skin Atlas screamed "That hurt". Jack covered Atlas's mouth as he began a rapid pace Atlas's tears covered Jack's hand along with vibrations of muffled screams of pleasure and pain. As he was slamming into him the sound of skin slapping on skin, moans, and screams was all that was heard in the room. Jack hit a spot inside Atlas that made him clutch onto the mattress as a loud moan filled the room, he began hitting that spot without missing it once with every thrust Atlas cummed onto the sheets but Jack continued hitting the spot making him cry out in over simulation his body hurt "Jack are ya almost done?" Jack shrugged he really was holding back his urge to cum the best he could topping Atlas felt so amazing, he didn't want it to end. After thirty minutes Jack pulled out cumming all over Atlas's back, Jack smiled at him "That was amazing, I know we need showers now but I'm not sure I can carry you, your skinny but you have muscle." Atlas didn't say anything he was worn out and needed rest, Jack laid beside him and Atlas pulled him into a spooning position where they both fell asleep. 

The next morning Atlas woke up and he could feel the soreness all in his ass, "Ya really did wreck me last Darlin." Jack laughed "Can I do it again?" Atlas looked at him with a confused expression "Uh darlin, ya know ya can't do that. I said once." Jack sighed "I know but your so amazing. You felt like heaven". Atlas laughed " Ok, ok enough talk about that, the kids will hear ya." Jack smirked "I'm sure they heard you last night. You were noisy I was also." Atlas sighed not sure on what to say, Eleanor walked in the room holding Adam's hand "Were you guys ok last night? We heard screaming and crying but Adam was to scared to check on you guys he wouldn't let me check." Atlas blushed as he smiled at her "Well we're ok. We saw a bug and got scared." She looked at them both in disbelief but wasn't going to push out the truth. Atlas got up from the bed but had to sit down immediately making Jack laugh "Feeling a bit fucked out Atlas?" He just looked at him, "Just wait until I'm not sore anymore you'll be feeling fucked out soon." The kids stared at them "Were still here you know. What does fucked out mean?" Atlas began explaining but Jack glared at him. 

Weeks had passed and they were all moved into Andrew Ryan's office now, Jack had gone back to not talking. Adam looked at him "Papa, can I ask ya somethin? Why don't ya talk that much? Jack just shrugged and began writing "I just don't feel like it ok? Why don't you go play with Eleanor." Adam just nodded as walked into her room "Hey Ellie, do you want to play tag? Or hide and seek? We could play miniature golf?" She smiled as she got closer to him, "I have a better idea, let's play dress up. I'll dress you up like a girl then your name will be Adeline ok Adam?" He wanted to say He'd rather not but seeing her happy is all he wished for so he let her dress him up and do his hair. After she was done his hair was in two short ponytails on each side of his head and his dress was blue and had ribbons on it. Adam smiled upon seeing his sister so happy "So Ellie what do ya think? Am i pretty girl. I need ya to understand that I only let ya do this because i love ya." She smiled as she hugged him "Your beautiful Adam I mean Adeline. Let's go show papa and dad." She forced him out of the room and they now stood in front of both parents, Atlas looked at them as he laughed "Adam i see yer sister has gotten to ya. She's been wanting to do this for a long time." Jack didn't say anything he just took a picture and smiled at them. they walked back into the room "Ellie do ya think that Papa doesn't like any of us? He barely talks to us or dad. Maybe he doesn't like us at all, I've tried getting him to talk but he just doesn't. Dad has tried to but he failed to and it just ended up in yelling and hitting." She signed as she hugged him "Of course he loves us I hope. Lets just go ask him." They walked off to find Jack they had to have answers they found him cooking in the kitchen "Papa can you stop for a minute it's important." He kneeled down to their eye level as he wrote "What is it? Are you two ok" Eleanor looked at him "Do You love us? You never talk that much anymore. Is it because of us? Did we do something?" He just looked at them with an upset look "I'm sorry I never speak, I'm sorry to make you both feel that way. I just am not sure how to feel these days your dad keeps switching back and forth between personalities again and I'm not sure what to do. I do love you both dearly don't forget that. I'll work harder on talking to you both I promise." He hugged them both making sure they felt loved, after the hug the kids felt better than they did in a long time because they ran off smiling as Jack got back to cooking.


	10. The art of speech.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas gets angry that Jack is talking to the kids and not him. His anger gets the best of him and he finds a terrible mistake that he will regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its sad and the song is called everything's alright by Laura In case you guys want to look up the song.) I tried a new writing style to see if it made dialogue easier to read for you guys I hope it worked.) Next chapter coming soon feel free to comment 😀.

Atlas walked out of the room as he yawned 

"So I heard ya talkin to the kids love, I don't appreciate it at all. Ya don't say a word to me but ya talk to them. I see how it is, I don't think it's right. Ya see i give ya a home, i let you rule this fucking city with me and i haven't even gotten a thank you." 

Jack just looked down trying to ignore Atlas but he couldn't help starting to over think "Is this the same Atlas that helped me survive rapture? No he can't be. that Atlas was kind this one is nothing but abusive." Atlas grabbed Jack's hair forcing him to lock eyes

"ARE YOU EVEN HEARING THE WORDS THAT I'M SAYING? HELLO?"

Atlas was annoyed, he grabbed Jack by his neck and started yelling his ear

"YA NEED TO LISTEN TO ME, YA UNGRATEFUL WHORE!. I GAVE YA THE CITY, FUCK I'D GIVE YA THE WORLD IF YOU'D HAVE JUST ASKED ME." 

Jack grabbed Atlas hand trying to get him to let go of his neck while his other hand attempted to cover his ear that just enraged Atlas more

"YA DON'T DO ANYTHING UNLESS I TELL YA TO. DON'T YOU FUCKING TRY TO COVER YOUR EARS BECAUSE YA DON'T ANSWER ME ANYWAY, YA MINE AS WELL BE DEAF. FUCKING SPEAK."

Jack just let his body go limp, he really didn't want to fight Atlas in any way. Atlas was enraged at that so he just dropped him then kicked him in his ribs making Jack gasp for air, he wasn't expecting the kick to take his breath away. Atlas looked at him with an empty glare

"Yer pathetic, yer just a idiotic person. Hell you can't even think for yer self. I got it, if you'll talk to the kids why not get rid of them?. I'll be the only person ya would be talkin to then." 

Atlas walked out of the room and into the kid's rooms. He had a vacant expression as he looked as the kids and picked them both up, "Why am I about to do this? To teach him a lesson? Hell yeah that's why! This is his fault." He walked into the kitchen where jack was still laying on the floor. 

"Hey love, would ya look up for a second?. I'M TELLING YOU LOOK UP DAMMIT." 

Jack forced himself to look at Atlas, he couldn't even find the words but his mind was racing "What is he doing with them? What can I do? I can't hit him he'll just say would you kindly and I'll be of no use." He just looked at Atlas with a pleading look. Atlas laughed at that attempt. 

"Oh love, ya really think sad eyes is going to work? No it ain't that easy love. You'll have to speak or else I put a bullet between both of their eyes. Do ya understand what I'm saying to ya? Or do I have to repeat?" I get it now ya don't understand do ya?. 

Atlas sighed as he placed the gun in between Eleanor's eyes right on her eyebrows. Eleanor was to scared to do anything she just stared at Jack for help. Jack didn't know what to do at all, his body was frozen with panic, he couldn't even make out any words. Adam stared at his father in disbelief. 

"Daddy, why are you doing this? Please just stop. If dad won't speak let me speak for him please. 

Atlas got annoyed all over again, "THAT'S ENOUGH. IF HE REFUSES TO SPEAK I'LL PUT A BULLET IN YER HEAD AND HERS." 

Adam looked at the floor not sure on what to do as he sighed "I can't let Eleanor get killed, she's too good for this world but me people could live without. If it comes to it, my dear sister I'll take the bullet for you I promise." He kept his eyes focused on her making sure he'd save her if the gun went off. Atlas looked back at Jack. 

"Yer really not talkin huh? Well I guess it can't be helped say goodbye to Eleanor then." 

He put his finger on the trigger as Jack watched in terror and disbelief. Adam looked at her with determination in his eyes "Big sister, I promise you'll be okay." Atlas pulled the trigger and Adam pushed Eleanor out of the way, he got shot in his side. Eleanor screamed as her younger brother fell on her however Adam just smiled as blood dripped from his mouth. He just whispered to her because that's all he could do. 

"Keep...keep...you safe..Eli. I love you, I…. forgive…. you for dressing me up….. back then I actually…. enjoyed it. Seeing you smile was what I wanted most. 

Eleanor hugged onto him, age could feel his breathing becoming more shallow with ever breathe. Her tears dripped onto his head, Adam looked at her with a weak smile, he wiped her tears. 

"Do..don't...cry..Eli….I can be wipe your tears anymore….I'm sorry… can you sing that song?" 

Eleanor cried harder as she began singing to him quietly.

"Short steps deep breath everything is alright. Chin up, I can't step into the spotlight. She said I'm sad somehow without any words. I just stood there searching for an answer. When this world is no more the moon is all we will see. I'll ask you to fly away with me. Until the stars all fall down they empty from the sky but I don't mind if you're with me then everything's alright.' 

She started screaming in agony when Adam stopped breathing, she began trying to bring him back but it wasn't working. Adam looked peaceful with a smile still on his face. Atlas sighed as he began reloading the gun and pointing it at her. 

"JACK LAST CHANCE, SPEAK NOW ER FOREVER HOLD YER PEACE." 

Jack had tears streaming down his face, "Adam is dead because I failed as a parent. I failed to make words. I let my son die, I can't let her die to." He looked at Atlas through blurry eyes. 

"I'll speak to you everyday, I won't shut up any more. Please don't kill her, just let her live please. I can't lose her." 

Atlas placed the gun down as he knelt down in front of Jack placing a kiss to his lips. Then he walked out of the room. 

Jack hurried towards Adam's lifeless body as his tears fell like rain. Eleanor looked at Jack with blurry eyes as she held Adam close to her.

"Dad we have to save him. He can't die, Adam shouldn't die. Why did he have to die? He could have lived if you had spoke. What were you waiting on?. I'm sorry dad, I just miss him. I miss the dumb stuff he was always doing and I know I'll never see any of that again. Or his stupid smile. I just miss him so much, I can't live without him now. Please just try the vita chamber." 

Jack picked Adam up and placed him in the Vita chamber, Eleanor and him waited outside the vita hoping and praying Adam would come back but nothing happened.


	11. The disappearance of the boy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor takes matters into her own hands but something terrible happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 coming soon. I hope y'all like this one (sorry for taking so long on updating this.)

Jack looked at Eleanor with an empty expression tears still fell from his eyes "I'm sorry Eleanor i should of spoke. I didn't think Atlas would do it, i was in shock. I-I didn't mean for this to happen." Eleanor just hugged herself as she stared at the Vita chamber "It's not your fault Papa, its just Adam was an angel and he wanted to go back yo heaven. He was too good for this world and he deserved better but now he's just" she stopped talking as her crying became hectic she was breaking down again as she slammed her hands against the vita chamber "ADAM WHY WOULD YOU? I'D RATHER IT HAVE BEEN ME. ADAM please I'm not mad just upset I shouldn't yell I'm sorry I just miss you. And it hurts." Jack keeled down and he began hugging her "Eleanor I miss him to. It'll be okay maybe the vita chamber is taking its time." Eleanor locked eyes with her dad "You know very well he isn't coming back. HE IS NEVER COMING BACK AND YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP HIM." Jack just looked down he couldn't meet her eyes anymore his mind began running wild againI know she's right. This is my fault. Maybe if I had just spoke. I'm sorry Adam, I'm so sorry. 

Eleanor ran out of the room and into the vent leading to Tenenbaum's secret hideout in rapture. "Tenenbaum it's me Eleanor, i need your help something terrible happened. Adam got shot, he died protecting me. I need him back is it possible i need him." Tenenbaum rushed to Eleanor's side and began rubbing her back "Eleanor? What happened?" Eleanor locked eyes with Tenenbaum "Adam. It's Adam. He's dead and i need to know if you can fix him. I don't care what it takes just please fix him." Tenenbaum began thinking ahh I got it. "Eleanor I can turn him into the first little brother. He will be like you with an Adam slug inside your body. He will be alive again but Jack will have to turn him human again? Is that something you want to happen?" Eleanor felt happiness rising in her chest "YES YES YES! DO IT! PLEASE!" Tenenbaum smiled as she saw the happiness that was now consuming the girl in front of her "Okay Eleanor, can you get his body? It's the only way." Eleanor nodded than she bolted towards the vent quickly crawling through back to her house." 

Eleanor ran near the vita chamber and opened it a pang of sadness filled her upon looking at her lifeless brother, she smiled softly "Its okay Adam. You'll be okay soon, Tenebaum is going to help us." She picked him up and began lifting him into the vent, Eleanor began thinking to herself thank god your light Adam. Wait a minute will you remember me? No- that's impossible you wouldn't forget me. Eleanor brought Adam's body to Tenenbaum, she smiled as she picked up him and placed him on an operating table "Eleanor please sit outside this room. I don't want you seeing the process." Eleanor looked worried "Tenenbaum, you wouldn't hurt him right? I love him and I need him with me." Tenenbaum nodded "I know, I'd never hurt a child. Don't worry Eleanor, your little brother will live again okay?" Eleanor smiled as she left the room. Tenenbaum began operating she cut him open than placed the slug inside his body than the slug did the rest, it began repairing his body. Tenenbaum called Eleanor back in the room and they both waited patiently. 

Adam opened his eyes and he began looking around curiously "W-where am I?" Eleanor jumped onto the operating table and began hugging Adam her tears of bliss fell on his clothes "Adam I missed you so much. I love you so much, everyone misses you. Let's go home okay? I'll carry you if you want? Adam? Why are you staring at me like that? A-are you okay?" Eleanor could feel the uncertainty rising within her body. Adam pushed her away "I don't know you! Why are you touching me? Who's Adam? Are you talking about the juice that comes from angels?" Eleanor just stared at him as she grabbed his hands "Adam please It's me Ellie. Please Adam, you said I'm your best friend and you loved me, I love you. I'm your older sister please Adam." Adam just looked at her for some reason he felt empathy so he hugged her in an attempt to make her feel better "I'm unsure who ya are las, but it pains me deeply to see you cry so desperately for something. I'm sorry I don't know how to help ya." Eleanor was speechless but all she knew was that she missed the feeling of his heartbeat, she hadn't realized how much it meant to feel the beat of his heart until it had stopped, she wished the hug would never end but sadly he ended it and moved away from her. 

Tenenbaum looked at Eleanor with a sympathetic look as she placed her hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Eleanor. I thought he would remember but he doesn't remember anything. The only way is to have Jack turn him human again. I'll keep Adam with me until you bring Jack here okay? I promise I'll keep Adam safe." Eleanor felt a flicker of hope as a smile spread across her face "Okay I'll go get him right now. I won't be long." She ran back into the vent and found Jack looking frantically for her so she went up to him "Papa, I'm okay. I was with Tenenbaum. She brought Adam back to life but he isn't the same. He is a little brother ya know with the glowing eyes. He needs to be saved like how you saved me." Jack turned around and hugged her Like a lifeline "ARE YOU CRAZY? I THOUGHT SOMETHING HAPPENED TO YOU. I - I thought I lost both of you, I'm sorry for yelling I was just scared. Adam-Adam is alive? Is that what you said?" Eleanor just hugged him "Papa, he's alive but we have to go now. Back to Tenenbaum so you can turn him human again." Jack smiled as tears of happiness fell down his face, she began wiping his tears "Its okay Eleanor. I'm just happy, come on let's go get Adam." Eleanor smiled as they both rushed to Tenenbaum's, but when they got there they saw her looking frantically around. "Jack thank god you made it. Adam is missing! I went to get him a change of clothes and I came back and he was gone. He crawled in a vent, he's most likely with a big daddy by now. I'm so sorry." Jack fell to his knees "I get my son back and he's lost? This isn't right. I have to find him, He's probably scared. Rapture is such a big place filled with bad things and now Adam is lost within all of it." Eleanor couldn't speak she just looked down as she hugged herself "Papa, you'll find him won't you?" Jack forced a smile "Yes, I'll find him. I promise." She nodded and she spoke barely above a whisper "Be careful hurry back."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds what he was looking for and Atlas finds out Jack left when he wasn't supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I probably have type error I'm up way to late and I'm tired but I wanted to write. Chapter 13 coming soon btw sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger and hope you enjoy 😀. I'd love to know what y'all think so far.

Jack gave a reassuring smile to Eleanor as he walked into the huge city of rapture, he smiled to himself as he looked around the city. 

For once i feel free, i don't have Atlas hovering over me. Wait a minute, the damn camera room this city is loaded with cameras. Well it's just me and my wrench on another mission. Jack got brought out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps but he shrugged it off most likely just splicers nothing too big to worry about. 

"Hey, aren't you the master's husband? Jack is your name right? What the hell are you doing out?" 

Jack began running at full speed to a hidden place in rapture. 

the voice began yelling "Get your ass back here." The man began calling Atlas through a radio because he could hear Atlas yelling at the guy and for everyone to start looking for him at this point jack was filled with dread. 

Jack stayed completely silent as he heard footsteps frantically searching around his hiding place however, things started looking up for him because he could hear his son's voice in the distance so without hesitation, Jack got out of his hiding spot and quickly smashed the guy in the head with his wrench and ran off in the direction of the voice.

Jack felt tears fall down his face "Adam. You're really here, I just have to save you from the excess adam. You'll be okay. Jack began loading his gun to take out the big daddy but a hand grabbed his shoulder, he was yanked around to face his angry partner.

Atlas glared at Jack "what the hell were ya thinkin?" 

Jack shook his head as he grabbed Atlas's hand "Atlas look, that is our son. Tenenbaum she put a slug inside him to restore him in body and mind. I can do it myself or you can help me, I know it's torturing you, what you did." 

Atlas let go of Jack as he looked at the child "Love, you stand back. I'll have my followers deal with this."

Atlas put his arm around Jack as he began talking into his radio "I need ya all to kill this tin can for me. It's in my way of reaching my son." 

Atlas smiled as he heard his followers marching forward upon five minutes the big daddy was slayed as Adam cried at its corpse. Jack walked near Adam as he placed his hand to his forehead rescuing him from the slug, Jack smiled as Adams eye's turned back into his original color. 

Adam began looking around "Pa-papa? Dad? Followers? Rapture? Where am I? ELI? Where is she?" Atlas hugged Jack and Adam tightly, for once he was crying tears of happiness.

Atlas carried Adam all the way back as Jack followed at his side, Atlas sighed "I'm sorry Jack, for what I did. I thought about it everyday and I had nightmares for a long time. I didn't mean to, I just lost my temper. I know that isn't an excuse. I'll never do it again, ya have my word. Lets go get Eleanor now. " 

Jack nodded "Yeah". 

The three of them walked in Tennabums house, Atlas smiled as Eleanor ran up to him "Let me see him! I gotta see him."

Atlas put Adam down and smiled as they both hugged each other "Listen loves, I'd love to stay here all day but we have a nice house that we need to get back to and besides y'all can play there." 

Jack nodded as held both Adams and Eleanor's hand as they walked out. Once they arrived home the children were tired so Atlas tucked them in and kissed them good night, Jack and him stayed by the beds longer than they usually did.

Jack smiled at the sleeping kids as he spoke a little above a whisper, "Can you believe it? He's really back. I couldn't be happier. Atlas, you have to promise me that you will never do anything like that again. I know it bothered you to do what you did but you still did it. I don't think I can forgive you for that."

Atlas nodded, "I understand how ya feel Darlin, i wouldn't forgive me. I'm a bad man, I've done some stuff I ain't proud of. I regret most of it, forcing you to speak, I ain't husband material. I know you could do better but the truth is I can't let go. I refuse to and you're not leaving me none of you are. Now, shall we go to bed?"

Jack sighed "I guess, i don't really want to leave them."

Atlas smiled as he kissed Jack's neck "Darlin, they'll be here in the morning, I promise." 

Jack tried to remain serious "Atlas quit it, you'll wake the kids." 

"Not if you're quiet, we won't. 

Atlas picked Jack up bridal style carrying him into their shared master bedroom. Atlas laid him on the bed and began climbing on top. 

Jack smirked "Oh no dear, you see I want to top tonight.

Atlas smirked "Okay doll, how about tonight's a switch? I'll let you top if you let me top?" 

Jack nodded "Okay deal."


	13. Bottoms and tops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Atlas switch during sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so basically I had to put this in because I remember a comment that someone commented on here asking for bottom Atlas so I'm sorry it took so long . (If y'all find typos I'm tired but I refused to put this chapter off for another day.) I added a switch so everyone could be happy like if y'all like bottom Atlas or bottom jack everyone could be happy with the order.

Jack smirked as he pulled Atlas onto the mattress as he began pinning his hands above his head, he began sucking on his neck leaving a trail of bruises. 

Atlas moaned "Eager today Darlin? I thought I was topping first?" 

Jack didn't answer instead he kissed Atlas and their tongues began battling for dominance, their teeth scraping together as each kiss become more hungry craving one another. Jack began tearing the fabric of Atlas's shirt, his desire for the other man was growing stronger with each kiss. Jack broke the kiss for air than he began kissing and sucking down Atlas's body popping blood vessels leaving dark bruises on his skin. 

Atlas was blushing as he looked down at Jack trying to quiet the moans coming from his mouth "L-ad y..yer gonna ha..ha..have to let my hands go. I'm losing circulation in them."

Jack smiled as he locked eyes with Atlas as he started giving him a hand job "I'm sorry Daddy, but I can't. I want to be in control tonight, so do what I say okay? Or else I'll have to put a ball gag in your mouth to keep you from using those words you love so much." 

Atlas was surprised what the hell, he was so innocent. I've never seen this side of him, he's hot. I picked the perfect one for sure. "Well babe, I'll let you take control then." 

Jack pressed a quick kiss to his lips as he began replacing his hand with his mouth. Atlas gasped because of the sudden jolt of pleasure, he tried to be quiet due to the embarrassment of being the bottom. 

Jack looked up at him "Atlas, don't be quiet. I want to hear you moan and scream my name." 

Atlas nodded as he moaned when Jack deep throated him. Jack swirled his tongue around Atlas's dick as his hand worked on his balls, Atlas's back was arched as he moaned through shaky breaths "J..jack. I'm going to cum."

Jack swallowed all of it as he made sure Atlas was looking. Jack began licking Atlas's dick all the way down to his ass, Jack began eating him out as he gave him a hand job. Atlas could feel his legs shaking from the orgasm he had and he knew he'd Probably have another one because of the hottie in between his legs.

Jack was extremely hard as he was eating his lover out, "God, you're so tight, I can feel your muscles tightening aroindcmy my tongue. You taste so heavenly."

Jack stopped and put his fingers in Atlas's mouth "Suck. I can't wait any more to be inside you." 

Atlas sucked his fingers seductively twirling his tongue around them. Jack pulled them out as a string of drool connected to his fingers and to Atlas's mouth "fucking hell. I'm going to fuck you until your shaking."

Jack began fingering Atlas of course he gave him to get used to it before he replaced his fingers with his dick. Jack was fully inside Atlas "Can I move yet? Honestly I'm going to move anyway because my desire to fuck you until your screaming my name is outweighing my sense of reason."

Atlas didn't have time to give a response before Jack began slamming in and out of him with a rapid pace. 

"J...j..ja.. Ah..ah…. Jack...JACK HOLY FUCKING HELL. RIGHT THERE. D..DON'T STOP." Atlas was moaning out jacks name as droll and tears of pleasure fell down his face. Jack put sloppy hickeys all on Atlas's body, he ended up breaking the skin and drawing blood. Atlas hissed "THAT FUCKING HURT."

Jack smirked as he crashed their mouths together for a long and heated kiss 

"I thought that would shut you up." Atlas couldn't argue because he could feel his muscles tensing again 

"J..JACK. I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN."

Jack nodded "Fuck so tight. I'm close to." 

They both came, Atlas's body was wrecked however Jack wasn't finished yet. Atlas looked at him "Love, i think it's time to switch. My body is starting to feel over sensitive now." 

Jack smirked as he covered Atlas's mouth "We aren't switching until I say so okay? I'm not done yet." 

Jack began fucking him with a fast and steady pace again, Atlas's screams of pleasure and pain filled the room along with the sounds of skin slapping on skin. Jack came again and he was finally finished on his part, he got off of Atlas as he kissed him "Okay, you're turn." 

Atlas smiled "I forgot to tell you doll, you're actually a really good top. You hit all the right places. But now it's my turn. Hold on I'm going to get something." 

Atlas returned with a rope and a whip a long with a ball gag "Would you kindly put yer hands above yer head and open wide."

Jack did as he was told and Atlas began tying him up and putting the ball gag in his mouth "I've had this stuff for a while. I can't wait to try it out, you can call me your master. If ya can still talk"

Atlas didn't give jack time to attempt to answer before he began biting his neck roughly drawing blood with each bite, Jack was making protest noises and Atlas smirked as he put him over his legs and began whipping him. Jack could feel tears pricking in his eyes of pleasure and pain. 

Atlas smirked "You see every time you protest against me, i'll show you who is in charge of ya. After all I'm yer king" Atlas whipped Jack's ass fifty more times, he smiled as he looked at the red marks from the lashes as little dots of blood formed on them. Atlas pressed a kiss to the marks as he began kissing Jack's tears "It's okay lad, it's just a whip." Atlas began kissing down his body and licking Jack's dick, Jack was moaning around the gag as his droll was sliding down his chin. Atlas removed the gag and Jack began catching his breath "Alright doll, I have a better gag for ya. Now open yer mouth." Jack opened his mouth and Atlas grabbed his hair forcing him to deep throat. Atlas thrusts in and out of his mouth with a very quick pace, he could feel himself getting close to coming again so he did but he pulled out some so it would get on Jack's face "Absolutely stunning dear, ya look good covered in my cum. I think my dicks wet enough now. Get on yer hands and knees then spread yer pretty legs for me." 

Jack blushed as he did what was requested, Atlas got in position behind Jack and began thrusting into him. Atlas smiled at Jack god he was hot. "Go ahead and scream my name love." Jack was moaning uncontrollable as Atlas rammed into his certain spot that drove him nuts, jolts of pleasure shot through his body as he cummed hard onto the bed. Atlas cummed again once he felt Jack tighten more around him. He pulled out and collapsed right next to Jack

"Babe, we gotta shower. Look I'm tired to but and yer sleeping. Well I love you so much more than you'll ever know." He pressed a kiss to Jack's temple before falling asleep.


	14. Running away.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Jack gets fed up and makes a risky decision once he sees how heartless Atlas can still be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping y'all waiting. Next chapter coming soon. Id love to know what y'all think.

Jack looked around the empty room with a confused expression 'Altas is out of bed before me? That's not normal.' Jack got out of bed quickly when he left the room, he heard Atlas yelling at someone so he followed the voice and walked into rapture as he sighed entering his thoughts 'Come on Jack, you know better. Atlas is going to be pissed that I left the house well master room I suppose.' Jack hid behind some boxes as he watched Atlas yell at some of his followers. 

Atlas put his hand in his pocket as he felt his gun. "Why is it that when something goes wrong yet always at fault." 

His follower just looked down "Sir, I was only getting a stuffed animal for your son as a welcome back gift. Id like to be human again, I know I spliced and fucked myself up but I think I'd like to try to be more human like your family." 

Atlas laughed "Pardon me? Yer sayin that you want to be human. I wouldn't count on it, yer fucked physically and mentally. Not a single soul would mourn if I shot you so her just a splicer nothing else. Just a drug addict." 

The splicer looked down as he began being quiet "Your right sir, I won't leave my watch position. I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again." 

Atlas scoffed at the splicer as he spit on his shoe, Atlas turned around kicking the boxes for fun. He widened his eyes when he saw Jack "What the hell are ya doin there Darlin? Yer supposed to be inside. Why did ya follow me? Ya don't have a right to leave the house non of ya do only I do." 

Jack looked down avoiding eye contact "I just thought that-" 

Atlas was annoyed "Ya thought what? Yer not capable of thinkin for yerself. YA DONT LEAVE THE HOUSE, YER GETTIN FUCKIN BAD ABOUT SNEAKIN OUT." 

Jack was silent as he looked away, he felt embarrassed as he tried to not cry in front of anyone. 

Atlas sighed "Jack yer not a female stop actin like one, if I wanted a cry baby I woulda got a female. Are ya not understanding what I'm sayin to ya?" Atlas was getting frustrated at Jack's lack of response so he went to slap him but someone grabbed his arm, Atlas turned back angrily to see the same splicer. 

The splicer looked at Atlas with fear "Sir...I think you should leave your husband alone. He left the house, I know your worried but I think-"

Atlas pulled out his gun aiming at the splicers temple "YER GOIN TO TELL ME HOW TO TREAT MY FUCKIN FAMILY. YA AINT EVEN GOT ONE. I SHOULDA SHOT YOU EARLIER TODAY." 

Jack felt extremely bad "Atlas, honey, he is like me. I spliced i took plasmids, I have had Adam in me hell I still do. I'm just as much of a splicer as him. Please don't I say he's a human just recovering from drugs. Just leave him be." 

Atlas shot the splicer and wiped his blood on Jack "Ya don't tell me what to do." 

Jack ran to their house as he began waking the kids up quickly, after they were awake he grabbed Atlas's submarine keys. "We are leaving. Eleanor, Adam, stay close to me. Don't make a sound. Rapture is dangerous, we are leaving."

Adam looked at Jack with confusion "Papa? Why? Let's go get dad. He can't stay here without us." 

Jack just shook his head "No, he isn't coming." 

Jack placed Eleanor on his back in a piggy back style and Adam was on his shoulders as he raced towards the docking platform. Jack's heart raced as he heard Atlas's yelling and his followers footsteps echoing off the walls of rapture, Jack prayed Atlas wouldn't yell would you kindly "Adam cover my ears please unless its necessary to hear" 

Adam nodded as he looked behind him to see spider splicers climbing on the roof and gunshots going off shooting around them. "Papa, they are trying to shoot your legs." 

Jack slammed the keys into the platform gate as it opened slowly, he placed his kids behind him as he began sending electricity through his hand trying to slow down Atlas's army. Jack pushed Adam and Eleanor into the submarine first before he got into it first. Jack pulled the switch and the submarine started going upwards once they slightly above the ocean Jack looked at his leg with wide eyes "I..I got shot. Eleanor, I'm sorry to ask but can I have your bow. I need some kind of bandage." 

Eleanor took her bow off and untied it, she quickly wrapped it around Jacks leg "Its okay papa. Are we seeing the sun? I've always wanted to." 

Jack hugged his kids as he smiled "We are going to see the sun, we are going to do so many things that you two missed growing up. We will live in my farm with a dog and a cat. No more hearing me and Atlas yell and scream. Its going to be a new start for us." 

Jack covered their eyes as they reached the surface "Be carefully it's bright. Give yourselves a minute before you look. I missed this so much, I thought I'd never see this again." 

Adam and Eleanor removed Jacks hand from their eyes, as they starred in awe at the sky and the waves, the lighthouse that stood tall as the waves crashed against it.

Jack smiled "We are going to that lighthouse. It'll be my second time in fact. This is how I came to rapture this same place." 

The submarine arrived at the lighthouse and they all stepped out, Jack cried tears of joy as he watched the sunset. Jack smiled at his two sleeping kids, he took his shirt off so the kids could sleep on something. Jack walked to the top of the lighthouse as he began using it to signal any ships that passed by. He waited for hours until he heard a honk of a ship and saw one approaching. He ran downstairs and picked his kids up as they entered the boat. 

Jack placed the kids in a bed aboard the ship as he walked on deck watching the lighthouse become more and distant. He felt so many emotions in that moment, it didn't even feel real. It took a couple weeks to finally be on shore again, Jack walked with Eleanor and Adam as their shoes touched the sand. Jack took of their shoes "Do you feel that? That's sand. I never thought I'd feel it again. Come on, lets go home." 

Adam looked torwards the ocean "But papa that's home." 

Eleanor just shrugged "Adam, that's not home. Home is a person where you feel safe. We are home." 

Jack smiled as he picked them up now that his leg was better from getting healed on the ship. Jack unlocked the door to his house as Eleanor and Adam clinged to him. 

Adam hid in Jack's chest "Papa, you have a huge monster outside your house." 

Jack just looked outside "Adam, that's a tree. No need to be scared. Come on lets get you all tucked in bed but first the shower. The hot water, before rapture id just lay in the bath with a good book." 

Adam and Eleanor just looked at Jack crazy "Bath? Hot water? Your delusional. Rapture was so cold all the time." 

Jack smirked at he turned the air conditioner on hot " Well we will never be cold again. Feel that? It's called the air conditioner, it allows me to control the temperature inside." 

Adam and Eleanor's face lit up with excitement. Eleanor jumped up and down "What else can we do?" 

Jack couldn't help but smile "Well to start things off, we can go tomorrow and buy food and get new clothes. But for now it's shower time." Jack walked in the bathroom and turned the shower water on, he helped them both rinse out all of the ocean scent on them and any dirty substance found on them. Jack tucked them in bed and after he finished with his bath, he got in bed with them.


	15. Down in rapture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atlas goes looking for his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its finally completely done. I hope y'all enjoyed up until this point 😀.

Atlas looked angrily at the docking platform, it had been weeks and he still walked to that spot everyday to scowl at the vacant dock. He had never felt so helpless in a situation before now 'My fuckin family left me. Fuckin ungreatful brats, who do they think they are. They'll pay for this, ill find them. Just let me find a submarine first perhaps build one.' 

Atlas began speaking into his radio "I need ya all to make me a submarine. A well put together one, I don't care how ya do it. All that matters is ya get it done." He smirked upon hearing his followers began searching for stuff 'itll be done soon enough Darlin. Just you wait til I find ya, I'm bringing ya home.' 

Atlas sat at his desk as he grew tired and annoyed, it had been months of course his followers had done what he asked but it was taking a while. Atlas was about to speak when he heard his radio make noise before his followers voices came through. 

"Sir, we have done it. Your submarine is made out of big daddy armor and tons of bolts. Its sure to not fall apart, this should allow you to safely make it to land. We also added acceleration and steering." 

Atlas smiled as he placed his gun in his pocket "Well, ya did good. Ill be off than." He basically darted to the docking platform as he got into the submarine making sure to close it correctly. Once it was shut Atlas began steering it out of rapture, it didn't take long to reach the shore. Atlas was surprised 'Those idiots made this. I'm impressed.' 

Atlas opened the submarine hatch as he stepped outside taking in the view 'i haven't seen this in so long. I..is this real. No, I can't think like that. Above the ocean is no place for me or my family.' He began asking people if they had seen 2 kids one female, a male, and a adult male with brown hair. The boy has bright blue eyes with dark brown hair. The girl has black hair and light blue eyes her hair is probably in braids. Atlas sighed as he spotted a boat driver "Sir, I need help. Have you seen 2 males and a girl.? I need to find them." He repeated the description again. 

The captain nodded, "Are you talking about the man with the leg wound? He had a bullet through his leg, it shot clean through. I patched it up but it looked painful. He is a beautiful boy, two kids with him matching that description. They signalled my ship through the lighthouse. He said to call him Ryan, said something about a farm house and never going back to rapture." 

Atlas smiled "Thank you sir, that's them. I'd best be on my way now." Atlas ran off into the beach parking lot as he hijacked someone's car, speeding through stop lights. He arrived to the farm, he could hear kids laughing, the sweet smell of home made desserts filled the air. 

Jack heard a car pull up and he immediately had the kids be quiet as he whispered "Adam, Eleanor, someone's outside. Quickly go hide somewhere and don't come out for nothing." 

The kids looked terrified as they quickly ran up stairs and found hiding spots. Jack locked the doors and shut the Windows slowly after that he hid somewhere covering his ears in case it was Atlas.

Atlas smirked as he heard things become quiet 'fuckin whore thinks I don't know he's in there.' He walked up the steps as he slammed his foot into the door repeatedly until it broke. He walked inside the house looking at the children toys scattered along the living room and a book on the table, a freshly made apple pie was on the kitchen counter with three slices taken out if it.

Atlas smirked as he called out "ADAM, ELEANOR, ITS DADDY. IM HERE TO YA HOME ALONG WITH PAPA." 

Adam missed Atlas alot during the separation so without thinking he ran out of his hiding place and into his arms as he placed his hands on Atlas's face 'Dad, its you. Its really you, I missed you." Adam got quiet as he looked down "Dad, I shouldn't have ran to you. You've been a bad man, you've hurt papa and me and Eli. You hurt people but I still love you, even if I shouldn't. You say you'll be different and than you promise and break it. I'm scared ill be like you but i want your acceptance. I won't be like you, id hope not but I share your DNA". 

Atlas locked eyes with Adam with concern "Son, your just like me. I can tell your eyes are the same as mine. You and I are one in the same, you are so much like you. One day you'll be exactly like me." 

Adam made Atlas put him down as he looked away. 

Atlas smirked as he ruffled Adams hair "Not just me ya know. Like yer papa to, not everyone has the nerve to speak to me like that. I'm proud, now lets find Eli and papa okay?" 

Adam sighed "You can find it yourself. I'm not going anywhere." 

Atlas laughed "I'm aware" he began running up stairs as he flipped the bed over, he smirked as he picked Eleanor up "I found you." 

Eleanor just looked at Atlas "Where is Adam? How did you get here? Its been months. Ill give you credit, your determined." 

Atlas smiled "Yer right doll, I don't give up easily. Now where is yer papa?" 

Eleanor shrugged "I'm not sure where he is. We hid in different spots." 

Atlas walked down stairs as he picked Adam up. He sighed as he held them both in the same arm "Dont be scared okay? I'm not going to shoot ethire of you. I just have to get papa out here." He pulled the gun out of his pocket and placed it to Adams head "JACK, ILL PUT A BULLET IN HIS HEAD, IF YA DONT GET YER ASS OUT HERE." 

Jack ran out if hiding spot and into the living room "Don't do that." 

Atlas put the kids down as he put the gun back. 'Hello Darlin, I didn't want to do this but would you kindly come back to rapture with me and never leave again." 

Jack was afraid Atlas would this, he couldn't refuse so he spoke above a whisper "Yes" 

Atlas put them all in the car as they drove back to the ocean in silence. Jack hated this every part if it. He wanted to stay above the sea away from rapture but it wasn't up to him all he could was sit in silence as he watched his life drift away. 

Atlas parked and carried them all to the submarine, once they were all inside he shut the hatch. "We'll be home soon. Don't ya worry." 

Adam put his hand on the glass "Do we have to go back? I like the farmhouse and the sun." 

Atlas simply said no so Adam just watched the sunset knowing that would be his last one that he could see again. 

Jack sighed "Atlas, Adam is 10 now. He can't grow up in rapture. Eleanor is 12, she can't stay under water ethire. They'll never have children of their own when they grow older. How is rapture normal? It took me months to get them used to people, they had friends." 

Atlas sighed "Would ya kindly shut the fuck up. If ya hadn't noticed, I'm steering the fuckin submarine. I can't deal with yer bitchin but god yer beautiful." 

Jack wanted to say more but he physically couldn't speak due to the command. He felt dread as they entered rapture again, all his painful memories flooding back to him. Memories of Atlas beating him up, raping him, cussing at him, yelling, killing, every bad thing came into mind. 

Atlas smiled as he opened the hatch "Welcome home. Darlin, I'd show you whose boss but I'm in a good mood." He walked them all inside shutting the door behind him. 

Adam sighed to himself 'I miss the the air conditioner. I guess it's back to tons of blankets.'


End file.
